Those Who Can See Thestrals
by sheepinafield14
Summary: When Hermione comes to Hogwarts she is not what anyone was expecting, quick witted, a gifted witch and above she had a skill to survive. But what happened to make an eleven year old have the need for such a skill and how will it impact her time at hogwarts. Au, angst, abuse and with some character bashing.
1. Prologue

Those Who Can See Thestrals

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I own nothing.

Warnings: Includes violence and abuse

A/N: The story starts beginning of first year and carries on all the way through, from Hermione and Snapes points of view. With a massive thanks to my beta Feyre Archeon.

Hermione Granger may have been quite clever for her age but at 6 years old there were some things she just didn't understand, no matter how much she had read about them. Not that she could find what she was really looking for in the few books she had access to. What she really wanted to know was why they always took it out on her. Why, the shouting and arguing was only the beginning and why it was pain that always followed.

It was normally the same kind of argument, her dad blaming her mum and her mum blaming her dad for why 'freakish things' always happened around her. When she was really scared things would break, or when she was starving food would float down off of the high shelves her parents put it on. Other things often occupied their arguments; why them, why were they cursed with a daughter like her, why did life hate them but these only happened when the alcohol had been involved, when it got really bad.

Before her freakish behaviour started the grangers were loving parents who did everything by the book. They were the perfect high society dentist family and everything was just so. They loved it. They had an intelligent daughter, who they could show off at parties and drop into the conversation. She was seen as a prize to flaunt to the other dentist and doctors who all had perfect lives just like them. She met all her parents' friends who all adored her. She was excelling at school so much so there was chance of her skipping years. She loved all of the attention.

But that all changed. One day on her fourth birthday at breakfast time. She was so happy, laughing and unwrapping presents like a tornado; wrapping paper in all directions. Looking back on it maybe if only she had been slightly less excited none of this would happen, never mind she thought you cannot change the past. She was not normally allowed sweet thing her parents, sticklers for oral care, but today was the one exception to the rule. Today she could have cake for breakfast! This year she had helped decorate it, with jam and butter cream filling, and lots of pink buttercream and sprinkles on top. It was perfect for a four year old girl. The lights were dimmed by her dad, and her mum started singing the happy birthday song, holding the cake of her dreams Hermione couldn't wait but then something awful happened. Her mother started sliding on the wrapping paper of the floor and the treasured cake went flying out of her arms. Well started to, as Hermione emotions bubbled over, she wished that the cake wouldn't fall, that it would just float onto the table unharmed. As so it did.

The cake sailed out of the hands then stopped falling and started floating along merrily and landed right in front of Hermione, who let out a squeal of joy.

"Look what I did mummy" she exclaimed happily, filled with joy that her beloved cake had not met an early doom.

She looked up expecting the feeling to be mirrored by her parents. She couldn't have been more wrong. Shock, horror and then anger swamped their faces, tear streaming down her mother's cheeks and beads of sweat dripping down her father forehead. Not response was given as deathly silence decided on the Granger household.

It was finally broken but Hermione's father whispering almost silently

"Go to your room."

When Hermione started in shock at the request it was issued again but this time with deafening volume. Hermione after that didn't need telling twice. She ran crying as she went. It was that night that the arguments started and they hadn't stopped.

Now she only had snippets of memories that were good, and so many bad ones. The Grangers believed that they could beat the freakishness out of her. Saying that they could condition her to stop using her freakish powers if punished her enough but it never seemed to work so they just got cruller and more painful. After they realised her freakish behaviour they pulled her out of school, claiming they were going to start homeschooling her. Her teachers were thrilled thinking her parent were going to start nurturing this child who was always one step ahead of them and let her leave thinking she was going to excel now. They couldn't have been more wrong. This took her away from everything she cared about. No more learning and this hurt most of all.

It was today though that had been the worst she had used her freakish powers to try and stop the beatings.

Her father had gone to slap her face and before his hand had come into contact with her the hand had suddenly stopped in the air as if by magic. Her father started to scream, a deranged and terrifying scream that signalled it was going to be a long and unpleasant night.

He started by taking his belt of and as the lashing came raining down upon her back she could only try and stifled the cries that were escaping for fear of making it worse. The strong leather slicing her back to ribbons as she curled up and begged for it to stop, even if she knew how helpless those pleas really were. The belt kept ripping and tearing adding to the crisscross scared back she already had. It was cutting deeper and deeper cutting through skin, muscle nerves and was seemingly relentless.

Then with the belt thrown aside he resorted once again to his fists and feet both thrown at her with vicious speed. A fist connected with her chin, and the audible crack of bone ricocheted across the room. He grabbed her hair to hold her in place as he pummelled her face. Moving on when she sported the beginnings of two black eyes. He released her hair as she crumpled like paper to the floor, his feet then connecting hard with her torso cracking and breaking bones as he went. She was sobbing now, but instead of relenting her father started screaming again.

"It's your entire fault you and your freakishness if it weren't for that we could all like happily. You're spoiling it for yourself and for me and your mother. We had the perfect life, all we had ever wanted, and you took it all away from us. If you were normal this would all stop. But as it is you deserve this."

She was starting to cough up blood now, certain that she had broken at least three ribs possibly more and she was sure she must have some internal bleeding. As she was trying to block out the pain by contemplating the many injuries she may have been gaining a final blow came to the head with a sickening crunch and she was knocked cold.

When she awoke and tried to move her body was screaming in agony. Blood was ingrained into the floorboards, her clothes and her hair was matted with the crimson liquid. She noticed it was at least mid morning meaning her parents would have left for work. Sighing for small mercies she heaved herself off of the floor and made slowly to the bathroom. She ran herself a shallow lukewarm bath and lowered herself into it. The water stinging as it made contact with disfigured flesh. She started methodically cleaning and mentally cataloguing any injuries she would have to deal with. Mainly deep cuts and bruising, and she was pretty sure that for the internally problems she could use her freakiness. It was a blessing in times like these, but a curse she could altogether live without.

Just as the water got cold she drained the filthy water away and eased herself out of its depth. She patted herself dry, and then went the long task of healing. She couldn't heal any of the noticeable injuries or else the next beating may be her last but any that were cause for concern could be taken care of. She sat on the floor and stated concentrating really hard trying to find that extra reserve and then focused all her energy of imagining her body repairing all the internal damage. Imagining any broken bones healing and anything punctured mending; this for Hermione seemed to take hours but in reality only a few minutes passed.

After her most serious injuries had healed she sat on the floor in a state of contemplation. Over time these beating hadn't got better, only worse. And at this rate by the time another year had passed she wasn't sure she would be strong enough to survive it. With very little food her frame from when the beatings had started hadn't got any bigger and any clothes she had hung from her being many sizes too big. Her bones were obvious and protruding making her looks sharp and pointy in places that should be soft. Hermione knew deep down what she had to do but she real was scared. Scared of all the things that could go wrong, and all the things that could go right.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Hermione asked to nobody in particular

"Well, you could be found by them and everything could get worse" the other side of Hermione reasoned.

"But if you stay things are definitely going to get worse" she counter acted,and so with a sick feeling deep in her stomach she started preparing herself.

It was only around lunch time and her parent wouldn't be back until late so that gave her a head start. She went from room to room starting with the under stairs closet. Inside its dark dank cavern she found an old backpack, along with a moth eaten raincoat. Moving to the kitchen she decided on canned foods, water, cutlery and a can opener was a last but important thought. She then rushed to her sparse bedroom and packed her own measly belongings, a hairbrush and a small collection of clothes. Then to her parents room, shoving her mother emergency money stash from under the mattress in the bag along with all her mother jewellery, her dad second best watch and the book she had found hidden, her old favourite Matilda. With her bag full to the brim and weighing more than her, she stuffed on her back and thought about what she should do about her parents. Should, or shouldn't she leave them a note. This decision was hard enough to nearly start making a pros and cons list but after due consideration she didn't. Her mind stating that they didn't deserve an explanation and them probably wouldn't care anyway. She made her way down the staircase and stood by the door looking towards the house and sighed, then spoke aloud,

"Well this is it, I hope I never have to step foot in here again."

Then turning towards the door locked from the outside, began focusing all her mind on it being open and with a small click and much to Hermione's delights the door swung open.

She started walking slowly but determinedly towards the centre of the town, where she could more easily blend in with the crowds. It wasn't a very long walk but she was taking her time enjoying this new found freedom, she observed they way the air felt in her lungs, how the tree's lined the road like sentries, it was simply nice to observe the world she hadn't seen for so long. As she progressed further and further away from home a spring started developing in her step as she thought of all the things she could do, and all of the beatings she wouldn't get. She didn't expect her parents to report her missing, as why would they actively want to involve the police.

Hours passed and soon the sun was starting to get low in the sky and the darkness started to creep in. Shadows were suddenly looming bigger but none of this bothered the carefree six year old that had just come across a park. This she thought to herself seems like the perfect place to sleep for tonight. The place looked neat and tidy with pretty flowers creating a border and many wooden sturdy benches scattered around. This will do nicely, sheltered enough to keep the worst of the wind away, and she doubted anyone would bother her here. As she got the sleeping bag out and found some shelter under a nearby tree she admired the peace and quiet that accompanied such a location. Yes it may not have been literally quiet with the noise of traffic, cars, sirens and other city sounds but to Hermione no screaming was all she could ever wish for, no screaming meant that no pain would follow. She didn't need nice dreams tonight as she was already in one she thought as she, for the first time in years, drifted happily of to sleep.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, if so please review I appreciate any comments good or bad. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Memories

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the favs and follows, it means so much to me and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you also to my beta Feyre Archeon.

Memories

Hermione as always awoke the first light. It was safer that way. It was all she really knew. As she rolled out of her sleeping bag and looked at the park around her, she noticed allot had changed since she first started her new life. The once pretty play park was decrepit, the slide scratched and graffiti-covered its base. The roundabout's paint was chipped and it was tilting at a disturbing angle, and many of the swings were missing or simply chains that swung ominously in the wind. Nobody came here now, let alone letting their children anywhere near the place. It had simply like the rest of the town, been left to rot. She thought not only in the how beaten and run-down park that was once the pride and joy of the town but also how she had changed. She knew everything there was to survive on the streets. Who to go to if you needed help, well if you could pay the price. Who to avoid at all cost, mainly any form of authority, which seemed to have it in for any kind of street kid. And how to thrive, this was really simple, you had to be the best, the best at finding food, the best at stealing, and the best at surviving. Her tenacious nature had really served her well and kept her alive.

Today Hermione thought to herself should have been a special day, but as usual, she picked herself off, dusted herself down and went towards the public library. Today was her birthday. This, as Hermione said over and over in her head, was nothing important, without it she would still be at home with a happy family. So no, it was nothing special just another day. In fact, it was less than that, she shouldn't even acknowledge it. Especially since this wasn't even her real birthday. When she left her old life behind she changed everything including her birthday to the anniversary of her escape. Maybe it was Hermione thought a better birthday anyway. It was when she chose to become somebody different.

On route she stopped as she passed the farmers markets setting up, some of the vendors spotted her and grunted in recognition others blindly ignored her. This in a way was better as those who ignored her where allot less likely to notice when some of their wares suddenly vanished without a trace. She was an expert at that; opting to practice her craft in the middle of a crowd and never being noticed. She could have done it easier, stolen the money and then paid. Money was more easily pickpocketed and easily earned but what was the fun, the challenge with that. This way was much more exciting. Her target today was the lovely French patisserie stand and as she walked passed discretely and knocked off two amazing looking croissants, into her pocket and carried on walking. So easy she said to herself.

Savouring the last of her improvised breakfast she rounded the corner to the paradise. The public library, read the old and battered sign, similar to the rest of the town it too was falling into disrepair without anyone actually noticing. Soon Hermione mused there would be nothing left at all. Just a crumbling mess of buildings a few dishevelled residents and a sign that was so graphitised you couldn't even make out where you were. Yes, that is the fate for a town such as this.

The library was always Hermione's refuge, not only against the cold bitter winter but also providing intellectual stimulation that was lacking due to the inability of going to school. School, was for normal perfect children Hermione thought; she'd see them come in just as she was leaving with their tight family unit. All whiny and whinging, I want this, I want that. She often wondered if they knew how well they had it. As she pushed open the heavy door, the familiar waft of old mildews paper and cracking leather engulfed her, this Hermione thought was nearly home. The librarian gave her a small nod the only indication Hermione got but still a significant one all the same. It had taken three years to get a smile and another year before the nod.

Hermione slunk between the towering nonfiction shelves, full to the brim with the knowledge she craved. She scoured the shelves for several minutes stopping now and then to add another treasure or title to her pile. Once enough was enough Hermione slipped into her chair. There was no doubt in Hermione mind that she was the only person to have sat in the chair in the last decade, let alone since she left it last. It, was a worn-out armchair, with scruffy arms and the discolouring made the whole piece look as if sitting in it would give you the foulest diseases. It had used to be a rich emerald green but now was a kind of grey, with brown and green stains. But that didn't bother Hermione; she was happily leafing through a book on the legal system of Britain. This specific avenue of research had been used more times that she could count and was certainly a useful skill. After all who in the legal system would expect to be outmanoeuvred by an eleven-year-old? Certainly not the countless police officers she had encountered through her years. It was funny watching them as she cited laws at them, which meant they had to scurry off to find a reference book.

Just a few years ago they had spotted her pickpocketing a gentleman in the middle of town, he was wealthy and could afford the loss of a few notes, but the police didn't see it that way. They took her in for questioning. As she was sat in front of a desk, with two intimating police officers staring her down, she was quietly confident. She decided to make the first move; it was to her advantage anyway

"I'm eight years old, you haven't got my guardian and therefore you are holding me unlawfully."

The two police officers looked at each other in shock,

"What do you mean, unlawfully?" the younger one asked hesitantly.

"You see as I am underage, and you shouldn't have arrested me let alone put me in an interrogation room, without informing my parents, and as they are not here, and there is not a lawyer present I know for a fact that you didn't do that."

Hermione looked smug at the two men, didn't they ever learn.

"So, before I decide to press charges, and sue you and this force for every penny shall we just leave this and call it quits"

Oh sweet, sweet justice Hermione though.

After sifting through the many laws, she wanted clarification on, she branched into lighter topics, some simple anatomy and a bit of organic chemistry both topics she'd made good use of in the past. None of the books surrounding her was fiction. Hermione did not see the point in fiction books, what was there use. You couldn't learn anything from them; they didn't contain snippets of useful information within them that could help you beat the law. They had no practical applications that she could take away. The librarian when asked looked at her and went off on a long-winded explanation about getting lost in books and finding somewhere to escape to. Hermione really didn't see this. Why, when most people concentrated on making their lives as perfect as possible would you want to escape from it? It just didn't make sense to her. she had, of course, read some of the classics, but that was more for academic purposes rather than pleasure.

Time was passing as she got lost deeper and deeper in her tomes, the piles becoming smaller as waded through them methodically. The librarian as always came to the end of the row and let out a small cough to signal that the library was now closing. With a sigh and a resigned look on her face, Hermione re-shelved all of her unused book making a mental checklist for tomorrow and started to walk out of her paradise.

As she stepped outside it was not the sun that blinded her but the strange clothes of a rather peculiar man. He had a long white twisting beard and a strange pointed hat that matched his garish clothes. These consisted of an almost florescent yellow robe, with bright green, purple and pink stars stitched haphazardly all over. He had a rather crooked nose, which housed a pair of half-moon spectacles. The man's eyes also seemed to twinkle; surely Hermione thought that is not normal.

The figure was so noticeable Hermione almost didn't notice the slight woman stood with him. She was a sharp looking woman with a server but almost friendly look on her face. Her robes were much more refined with a deep sapphire colour. She too had glasses but these were balanced at the end of her nose, meaning she was looking over then rather than through them. The lady's hair was tied in a tight knot on the top of her head, just adding the severity of her face. The lady Hermione noticed was also wearing a big pointed crooked hat. That's odd; Hermione thought to herself, they look like respectable people, professionals in all ways but one. They were stood tall, with a commanding presence that oozed confidence, their faces held expressions of professionalism, not craziness, and they didn't look in any way threatening. The only concealed item Hermione thought she spotted was a twig in each of their right sleeves, but why would they carry sticks in their sleeves. Yes, Hermione though decisively there is something very wrong here.

Despite her initial interpretation of professionalism, something felt off, maybe it was the clothes and hat she could not see past or maybe it the nagging feeling about the stick in their sleeves but either way, Hermione was on her guard and maybe in that situation that wasn't a bad thing.

She waited for them to make the first move, in these situations the first move made by a person was awfully revealing. They continued to look each other up and down for a few more seconds, before the fluorescent shaded man we the first to speak.

"Hello, are you, Hermione Jean Granger," he asked politely, but with an air of condescension.

"Who would like to know" she replied apprehensively, drawing out her words slowly as if they were treacle.

"I am professor Dumbledore and this is professor Mcgonnagle, and we have many things we need to discuss my dear."

Well, then this explained the whole air of professionalism. But the names didn't seem real, no she thought they were probably aliases. She also didn't like his use of the word dear, what was he implying with that. Going on her gut instinct, that said proceed with caution she continued,

"Please, it's just Hermione."

"Right then" the woman who had stood silent, replied "is there anywhere a bit more private we could go," she said looking around her as if for the first time noticing there were quite a few people staring at the group.

Taking that as a sign of things were getting shady and that they were up to something Hermione was not having any of it

"No, if you don't mind I would like to stay here" her eyes narrowing in response

"That's absolutely fine" the man spoke while scowling at the woman.

"We have come to offer you a place at our school"

Hermione's eyebrows skyrocketed school, she could learn things real lesson, her heart fluttered in hope before plummeting at the man's next words

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

Hermione couldn't help herself and started to laugh out loud

"You have to be kidding me, although your outfits are certainly making a lot more sense now, the pointed hat, well done you certainly got into character. "

The man and woman looked slightly put out but not angry as such, it was the woman who continued,

"This is no joke, Miss Granger."

"Hermione please."

"Well then, Hermione, as I was saying, this is no joke, as you seem to think if we could just go to see your parents we could get this all sorted out." She said looking around her once more.

Hermione's whole body froze for the briefest of time, before relaxing both adults didn't even notice before she replied coolly and detached

"Sorry I'm afraid I must be going"

As she tried to walk past them, the man then grabbed onto her arm as if trying to stop her and replied with.

"We only need to take a quick trip to your parents and this will all be sorted out"

Hermione screamed to attract attention and shouted at the top of her voice

"Help, I don't know these people and they are trying to grab me help, help"

The librarian rushed out to see Hermione being held by the arm and then she walked back into the library thinking she was forgetting something important. Was it those books that needed reshelving, yes that must have been it?

Hermione screamed as she saw the librarian walk back inside, she looked around in panic surely someone must have heard her, but everyone was walking straight past as is they could see or hear her!

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing my dear let's go," the man said casually as he put the stick back inside his pocket

Hermione was furious this was not happening, so she saw only one option she reached deep into herself and wished and wished for these people to leave her alone and to forget all about her.

She opened her eyes again to find the man letting go of her arm, he looked a bit dazed at first just stood there as if he had completely forgotten what he was doing. He looked down at her, then started walking away with a blank look in his eye.

That was a close call, who were those people; they seemed far too interested in her and almost shady in nature. She hoped she didn't meet them again.

Hermione briskly walked away from the library hoping to put some distance between her and it. She was tired from all the concentrating she had done and was feeling quite hungry. Looking at the town clock she found it was past 2 in the afternoon and with her early breakfast decided it was definitely time she went to find some lunch.

She went to an unusual hunting ground today, leaving the small markets and stalls behind and walked to her nearest supermarket. She knew she couldn't go into the building without being spotted by the two burly security guards, but that didn't stop her stealing the food if it had already been paid for by someone. Looking around there weren't that many people leaving the store so Hermione slunk into the shadows and waited. It was, however, Hermione luck as soon a perfect target approached. The woman had long blond hair, tall and wealthy. She also had a gaggle of small children 3 in total that all looked under four, and she was trying to carry the bags as well. Perfect, Hermione simply walked past the lady and slipped her hand into the nearby shopping bag grabbing whatever she could. Then swiftly walking away, the lady seemed none the wiser and Hermione had ended up with a box of cereals. Perfect she thought as she opened the packet and started eating. They tasted dry and tasteless but, in this case, beggars couldn't be choosers, it was food after all.

Finishing her improvised meal Hermione once again set off through the town, she was running quite low on solid cash funds and in emergencies, they were rather useful. But it also presented a risk. Stealing food was a lot less noticeable than money; people often forgave you for the food but not often for the money. Never the less, she could really do with a little financial security, even if it only meant she could buy her dinner tonight.

She wandered the pavements looking for an easy take but her luck must have been up as none presented itself. Everyone that walked by seemed either as poor as her or rich enough not to need cash, credit cards were of little use to her.

Leaving this part of town behind she headed to where the real deals were done, this was no place for the faint-hearted. The air became thick and smoky, the streets filled with grime and rubbish. Tucked away from the public eye, places like this always attracted a certain crowd, and it was that crowd she was looking for today. Hermione was no stranger to this, she too had a reputation, who didn't around here, everyone knew where each other stood on the rank and Hermione had earned her place with the rest of them.

However, before she could find the group she had come here to find she found herself pinned against a brick wall. Her arms were held above her head with one strong hand. The rest of her petite body held with the person's body weight pressing against her. Hermione looked at her attacker, a man in his mid-forties, bellow middle class if she had to take a guess by the suit he was wearing. He smelled of tobacco and cheap aftershave, the tell-tale signs Hermione thought. The man was trying unsuccessfully to grope under her top, but with the reach of alcohol on his breath, she doubted he'd get very far.

She swiftly brought her knee up to his groin and to her satisfaction, he yelped in surprise and fell to the ground. She then unsheathed the knife she kept in her left boot and held it up to the man's throat.

She looked him in the eye and said

"If you ever do that to a girl again I promise I will find you and soon enough you won't ever be able to threaten anyone again" she kept the knife drawn as she searched his pockets and to her glee found a few crumpled notes. She waved them in his face as if for a dare. Then withdrew the knife and walked backwards out of the alley disappearing onto the main street. Confrontations like that happened fairly regularly Hermione had found, most of them followed the same pattern. Drunken lonely middle age man thought because he looked bigger and stronger and with the courage of alcohol under his belt thought it was a good idea to try and take advantage of girls like her. However, she was not any girl. She knew her way around this area for a reason, being as tough as most of the men around here and certainly capable with fighting. She had earned her reputation by being strong independent and by beating anyone who challenged her with a knife. She had a reputation not to be crossed.

She started walking away from that part of the city, she had had enough excitement for one night and having acquired some money was heading back towards her territory. Darkness was beginning to fall and the streetlights flickered into life emitting a synthetic yellow glow, it was slightly comforting Hermione noted. She walked on her way to the park through the centre of town, passing an inviting looking fish and chip shop. Unable to resist the temptation she used some of her new money to buy a small cone of chips. Walking back to the park her spirits were high and her stomach full. Was there ever a better way to end the day.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, please review if you liked it or have constructive criticism. Either way it is really appreciated.


	3. Revelations

A/N: A/N: Sorry for the wait with the update, I can only apologise. Once again thanks so much for all of you that have faved, followed and reviewed. As an apology for the wait I am posting two chapters at once so I hope you enjoy.

Also, massive thanks goes out to my beta Freyre Archeon.

 **Revelations**

Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on one of his favourite sherbet lemons, life he thought to himself was good, harry potter was coming to Hogwarts he had been waiting so long for this day to...

His thoughts were interrupted by the storming in of one very angry, black-clad Severus Snape.

"What did you want old man that was so important as to disrupt my weekend" he snarled

"Ah Severus I'm so glad you came, you see I have a job for you to do"

"A job?" Snape said with disbelieve tinting at the edge of his voice

"Oh, yes Severus nothing too much or demanding I need for you to go and visit a muggle-born and give her a Hogwarts letter"

Snape stared at him has eyebrows raised high, and his mouth drawn into a tight scowl.

"You see the Hogwarts birds keeping coming back with the letter, it's quite a mystery" the man continued as if oblivious to Snape's expressions

"Why me, you or Minerva would be a better choice, I have never done it and had no wish to"

"Severus you know Minerva and I are both externally busy at the moment" his face becoming distant and vacant.

"Oh yes preparing for potters return to the wizarding world," he said dripping venom into his tone

"Well will you do it Severus or not" Dumbledore stated any humour lost from his voice as he extended a piece of parchment out towards him. "Here is the letter, have fun"

And with that, Snape swirled around and stormed out of the door.

He apparated to the town Dumbledore had given him and looked for the address on the Hogwarts letter, there wasn't one. Well that odd, the potions master thought to him. Of course, as I am delivering it there would be no need for an address. Pulling his wand out and muttering a quick point me spell, he soon found himself at the entrance to a decrepit park.

It was not, if he was honest with himself, where he expected to find the girl. Quietly disillusioning himself he crept around looking for the girl in question. It took him two laps to notice that he had walked right past her at the entrance, she didn't look allot. A small frame, with little flesh on them, her clothes looked old and well worn and hung to her fame. The girl's hair though seemed to have a life of its own. It sprung in every direction like a birds nest. But as he neared she called out

"Whoever's there reveal yourself?"

This made his blood run cold how did an eleven year know he was there,

"I know you're there"

He slipped behind some trees and reappeared, he looked down at his robes and frowned, these would not do, much too unusual and noticeable. Instead of turning them into a white shirt and black trousers, quite nondescript and generally very muggle.

She looked him up and down as he neared as if searching for a threat. That in itself was odd, but maybe in a town like this, it was only natural.

Hermione noticed that there was somebody watching her, even if she couldn't see them yet. A tingling sensation was travelling down her spine and all the hairs on her arms prickled. She called out; expecting them to run away, but instead after a few minutes had passed a man emerged from the bushes.

He looked so ordinary at first, his clothes normal, almost a copy of the perfect man! Then looking at him more closely she could see the finer details, he carried himself confidently but still agile and understating his environment, he was constantly looking over his shoulder. His face was fixed firmly with a scowl as if by her noticing him put him in a bad mood. And then she noticed a stick underneath his sleeve. This was most peculiar, but he didn't seem mad, or out of touch like the previous two, maybe she could play this to her advantage. She was after all curious about who those people were and why they had targeted her.

"What do you want?" she asked confidently, this was going to be on her terms.

The man almost looked taken aback before handing her an envelope addressed to her; she looked at him apprehensively but went along opening it. It was made of a thick textured paper, parchment Hermione would have said but she wasn't sure. It had a wax seal on the back imprinted with an H surrounded by 4 animals; Hermione didn't look much closer as she was more concerned with its contents

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

• All students should have a copy of each of the following:

• The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

• A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

• Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

• A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

• One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

• Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

• Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

• The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

• 1 wand

• 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

• 1 set glass or crystal phials

• 1 telescope

• 1 set brass scales

• Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

This was the most elaborate trick anywhere, she started laughing

"What happened the first years got cocky with their broom skills, and have started a mopping competition instead?"

The man scowled at her, but with faint amusement catching in his eye.

"So now you've invited me to a school of magic I'm going to run along and catch the next flying carpet at the station, nice to meet you"

Hermione started to walk away, but the man called after her

"Let me ask you one question and then you can go catch that flying carpet"

She turned slowly and said confidently

"Fine"

"Have you ever done anything you couldn't explain when you're emotions are strongest"

She stared him down.

And then something magical happened, the bin that was next to the bench started to levitate.

She looked thrilled as if everything now made sense, she was so happy inside, and she just started talking

"So you're like me you can do weird things too"

"Yes, but what I do is intentional and what you've done in the past is called accidental magic, you couldn't control it, as it was due to emotional outbursts."

Hermione frowned, she knew what she was doing with her magic and she certainly felt like she could control it, it certainly didn't feel like it was accidental. So she did the only thing she thought necessary she decided to show him.

Snape was wondering what was passing through the girl's mind as she closed her eyes it looked as if she was falling asleep, and then he looked around him. All of the leaves around him had started to float into the sky. Opening her eyes to face him, the girl then started laughing, her face painted with a look of glee and smugness.

Snape was shocked, did she do this, did she have enough control over this to manage this control already. This was amazing. Extraordinary and he wouldn't be able to train her as she was muggle born. Dam.

"Are you doing this he asked" doubt creeping into his voice

He doubted her, oh great, to prove her point the leaves started swirling making pretty patterns, then forming animals, she finally settled on a dragon.

"Yes, of course, I am it's not going to be the leaves themselves that wanted to become a dragon"

Her reply was filled with bitterness

He started laughing, for the first time in many years.

"This is amazing and you don't even know it."

Hermione looked doubtful at him

"So this Hogwarts then can teach me more, how to get better"

"It will teach you how to gain more control over this and advance your magic, you'll also study other magical disciplines you don't know yet like potions, herbology and care of magical creatures"

"Well just go and speak to your parents to get it all sorted out"

The girl's dementor changed for a slight second that he almost missed it.

"They're at work at the moment but I can pass on this, they have suspected I'm not quite normal for a while so this will come as no big shock to them"

Snape suspected the girl was lying, curious to why he sent a legitimus probe into her outer thoughts and was immediately stopped with a solid wall of ice, he walked the perimeter looking for a way in, but it was vastly long, tall and thick. He sent a small warming charm and it started to melt, but instead of opening the water washed him straight out of her head.

When he reappeared her gaze narrowed and her eyes seemed to penetrate straight down to the bone

"If you ever, ever do that again you will regret it. Understood?"

"Perfectly" Snape replied, for some reason he knew that her threat was not empty, and deciding in that split second he didn't want to be enemies with this mystery girl he tried to change the mood.

"Shall we go and get your supplies."

"But I didn't reply to the owl, by the date do I still get to go," Hermione's voice asked warily

"It wasn't your fault the owl couldn't find you, so yes you can still go"

The girl certainly perked up at this and all hostility was washed away

Snape thought to himself that apparition was probably not the best idea, so he called for the night bus.

"In our word we don't have flying carpets readily available for transport so you'll have to make do with a magic bus."

Whatever Hermione was expecting with a magic bus this was not it, for a start it was purple, three-deckers and was driven by what was seemingly a blind man. There were shrunken heads that gave you your location and instead of seats there were beds, which had privacy curtains and wheeled around as they drove. What madman had designed this?

Hermione looked at the man sat on the bed opposite her and suddenly realised she didn't know his name

"Excuse me but I'm not too sure what to call you"

"You may call me professor Snape at school but for now you may call me Severus"

Hermione didn't mind the ride that much, in fact, she quite enjoyed it she imagined this was what rollercoasters were like in theme parks. Severus, however, didn't seem to enjoy it at all.

When they arrived, she was slightly disappointed, the wizarding world was inside a pub, the disappointment must have shown up on her face as Severus remarked

"It doesn't exactly look much, but it's what's beyond here that is why we here."

Hermione entered the smoke-filled room; it smelled of old beer and it looked like it had forgotten a century had passed. When she glanced towards Severus, she was shocked to find him not in the ordinary clothes she had first seen him in, but a long flowing black robe that billowed when he strode.

She had to almost run to keep up with him, as he created a pathway through the crowded pub. People in the way literally parted to make way for him. Hermione wondered what kind of reputation this teacher had to make people in a pub do that. At last, they made it through the crowded pub and into, what seemed to be a cupboard. Severus then got his stick, which she now knew was a wand, out of his sleeve and started to tap a series on the bricks inform of them. To heroines amazement the bricks started to move, they shuffled and turned, each moving away leaving behind a stone arch to which Severus proclaimed

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, the wizarding high street"

It was amazing Hermione thought she had never seen anything so perfectly crazy, it was like an explosion of colour, smells and sounds. In each shop, window magic was thriving and everything was moving on its own. All the screeches and hooting surrounding her was almost overwhelming. Before she had processed the havoc around her Severus was striding off, he started pointing things out to her, this is Flourish and Bots the bookshop, that Madam Malkin's where you'll need to get your robes, that's Slugg and Jiggers, they have all the things you will need for potions.

"Where are we going first," she asked her voice full of excitement

"We need to go to Gringotts, that's the wizarding bank to exchange your money"

Hermione froze, money, what money oh shit. He expected her to have access to her parent's money this was a disaster, she couldn't steal any, and she couldn't lie her way through this. She had to escape before he saw her lies come crashing down.

Snape turned around when he got to Gringotts steps and found he had lost Hermione. Where had she gone she was right behind him he started to look around panic filling him? She was new to all of this and he had lost her. Well, shit. He started asking around describing her appearance with no luck. She had just vanished. He started thinking to himself; I lost a muggle born in Diagon alley speech when he remembered he was a wizard. He sent his Patronus, the doe skipping down the alley creating havoc as it went. He waited anxiously for a reply. He had asked her to wait where she was and tell her location to the doe. What he got as a reply entirely shocked him.

The doe in her voice stated that she'd had to go home as it had got late and her parents would be worried and she couldn't get his attention she was safe, she thanked him for his help and said she was capable in continuing her shopping another day without him as a guide.

This made him mad, why the stupid chit had run off without him in a world that was far less safe, and extremely unfamiliar to her than her one. Of course, she would end up in Gryffindor with a mentality like that.

Hermione was hiding in a dark alley, away from prying eyes when a doe filling her with happiness approached her and spoke in Severus' voice. It asked her where she had gotten to and she was filled with dread. Would this magical doe be able to tell she was lying, hopefully not as she spouted some soft story about her parents being worried? She couldn't have a repeat of today so she stated she had got the just of today's visit and that she could cope on her own. She didn't want to appear rude so she thanked him for all his help. She felt awful as the beautiful doe skipped off, she slunk against the back wall and waited for night to fall tomorrow she would go about trying to procure all the things she needed now where was that list.

Hermione woke to see a brick wall instead of her usual park environment and started to panic, it took a few more seconds for her to remember the events leading her to the position she was now in. So this was the wizarding world, it looked as the sun had just come up as the street she was currently camped in was deserted. She dragged herself off of the floor and decidedly went exploring, she left the darkened alley and went back to the main street she was on before, she looked around once more wondering how the whole thing actually stayed up. Buildings upon buildings just kind of leaned upon each other. Magic Hermione said out loud to no one in particular.

Right time to get down to business, first breakfast she said decidedly to herself, this, however, was a problem there didn't seem to be any open food stall, bar the pub she walked through so she pushed her growling stomach far from her mind and went about starting on her list.

Let's start with the uniform first, that seems pretty crucial, were did Severus say that was from, ah yes madam maligns. She walked up along the row of fascinating shops until she saw her target. Her assumption was that many people would be buying these things so all she had to do was wait for someone to come out after buying it. It was not a fast process, the first Hogwarts student was a boy, drat, she thought and then a girl that was obviously not a first year, it took her a few hours before a bright pretty girl with slightly reddish hair and an innocence glow about her, bingo. The fitting seemed to last for around half an hour and when she and her aunt (Hermione had overheard the girl say) emerged from the store Hermione started to follow them. She could see the package she was looking for in the aunt's bag, so she slipped round in front, and bumped into them spilling the contents of their bags everywhere

"I'm so sorry, let me help you with that" Hermione exclaimed

"Oh don't worry accidents happen," the tall lady said, and together they collected all of the packages minus one

Hermione smiled to herself triumphantly as the pair walked away none the wiser

She opened the package to find all of her uniform bar the gloves. Well, she thought that a start.

What's next she thought, let's get those gloves, it turned out the gloves, cauldron and vials all came from the appocathry, and her luck was in just as she rounded the corner she saw a pudgy boy walk out with what looked like his grandmother. And his hand was clutching a cauldron, this was just too easy. She walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi I was just wondering if you could tell me where I go to get a wand"

The boy stared at her," oh your muggle born"

"Yes, I'm still trying to find my way around" Hermione replied sweetly, trying to seem like an innocent first year too

"it's just round that corner Ollivanders, it's called" the boy putting down his cauldron to point her in the right direction"

"Thank you so much" Hermione squealed and went to hug him

Before she made contact the timid boy ran away leaving the cauldron on the floor. Thank god for shy boys!

She rounded a corner and examined what was inside, it turned it not only did it contain the vials and gloves but also the scales and telescope. She felt quite bad about that, she was aiming for only taking one or two things from each person, not the whole set. Never mind, she'd try to make it up to him at school.

All she needed now was the books and her wand, both of these things she wanted for herself, as for the books she knew she wanted far more than just those and from what she'd heard she would have to buy her own wand. So that meant she needed money. This was more fun. She eyed the crowd looking for the most arrogant richest snob she could find, as it was just after lunch the street was getting busier and there were certainly more targets to choose from. It took a few minutes before the perfect man walked into view. He had long blond hair, a cane which seemed more for decoration and a large full looking bag hanging from his pocket. His nose was turned up in disgust and his face was fixed in a mixture between disapproval and condescension. Right how to go about him, he didn't seem to be the sort to give directions, thankful it was busy, so as he walked passed she just brushed against him, taking the pouch and leaving him none the wiser.

She didn't know how much a wand was, so as it seemed very important she made her way towards Ollivanders. As she approached she admitted it didn't look like much, the paint was peeling the store looked scruffy. Was anything as it seems here? Razing the entirety of her courage she pushed open the door.

The shop itself was extremely long and narrow, each side towered with small boxes, with each shelf sat at the oddest angle. As she entered a small bell rang to indicate she was there. There were so many boxes how was she going to find the one for her.

"Hello can I help you" a voice chirped rousing her from her thoughts.

"Hello, I'm looking for my first wand"

"Aha muggleborn, if you'd like to hold out your dominate hand we'll get started"

A magic tape measure appeared as Hermione held up her right hand

Ollivander went into the depth of his shop and returned with a few boxes

"If you want to pick one and give it a wave we'll see what happens"

It didn't go well. The first blew all the glass from all of his windows. Hermione threw the wand back on the counter.

"Definitely, definitely not" Ollivander seemed to squeal

It only got worse from there

The next set his desk on fire, the one after that made the entire shelf collapse. One apparently with unicorn tail as a core plunged the entire store into darkness for around ten minutes.

After that Ollivander seemed quite excited for some reason

"So definitely not unicorn hair for you, pity I was sure that was the one, right then what's next"

This process went on for about two hours, the unwanted pile on Ollivanders desk was so tall it was at least triple the height of Hermione. Ollivander looked distraught, an expression similar to as someone had died.

"Sir are you alright," Hermione asked tentatively, not wanting to upset the man further

"I'm sorry, Hermione but I can't find you a wand, not one of them in the entire store is suited to you"

Hermione was angry and upset and downright pissed off

"What do you mean I can't have a wand, how the hell will I ever get good enough a magic without one. Fine I give up"

As this exchange was occurring all of the boxes that she had destroyed, and all the damages she had done to the shop all started to be repaired. The boxes flew away back to their shelf, the windows had new glass fitted and all the things she had broken fixed themselves

Hermione felt awful, it wasn't his fault that he didn't have a wand for her

"I hope you will accept my apology, I just really wanted to fit into this world"

Ollivander looked round in shock; this slight girl had fixed his entire shop without batting an eyelid.

"I think I know why no wand would choose you, it's because you simply don't need one. You have such great control over you're magic already you don't need a wand to aid you with it!"

"So I won't need a wand" confusion filling her tone

"Maybe one day, you may find the perfect wand for you but right now I dare say you'll do perfectly right without it."

With that echoing in her mind Hermione thanked Ollivander and made her way to flourish and bots, it was filled with books, the whole store crammed with every book she could ever want, she started with her book list, she counted through her acquired sack to find enough gold coins to buy whatever she wanted. So with books filling her arms, she staggered to the counter. The store clerk looked slightly surprised but didn't say anything as he rung through books on wandless magic, defence, extra potions texts which she thought looked surprisingly similar to chemistry, one of her favourite subject. Added to the pile were books on customs, law, the ministry and an entire encyclopaedia of wizarding diseases. Couldn't be too careful, after all of them had been rung though she had only used half her money. She asked the clerk if there was anywhere here that sold trunks, or bags. He absentmindedly pointed her towards another dingy shop. Walking in it was filled with trunks, bags and baskets, some in piles some hanging off the ceiling covering every service. Behind the counter stood a bored looking young witch, rising on her tiptoes she cleared her throat. The woman jumped to life as if awoken from a daydream.

"How may I help you today, I presume you're after your first Hogwarts trunk"

"Um, yes please, I was looking for a bag too, one I could fit quite a lot in"

The shop assistant perked up at this. "Let's find you that trunk first then we will see about that bag. "

The lady lead her off to a pile of trunks in one corner and started telling her about them, the basic one seemed a little ropy, but after a while, as more and more were fished out she saw one she really like. It was a cream material with an olive green embellishment, the pattern swirled over the trunk and looked almost as if was alive. It had silver hinges and looked perfect.

"What about that one"

The shop assistant looked shocked,

"Well that one's a bit fickle, it chooses who it opens it, no one had even got it to budge, it's been here years!"

"Can I try?" Hermione asked, the woman nodded, what's the worst that could happen?

The trunk popped open as soon as Hermione put her had on the claps. It had so many compartments, some for clothes, the other for books, it was perfect.

"I'll take this one, now about that bag"

The woman led Hermione to a different area of the shop filled with handheld bags. The assistant asked if she had any preference

"Not any handbag, I was looking maybe for a satchel of some kind"

There were three to choose from one was bright pink, definitely not, there was a brown worn one and a purple one left. The purple one was deep, it was almost black. The shop assistant said that that one had anti-theft charms built into it and an unlimited undetectable extension charm. It also had a feather-light applied meaning whatever she added it would still weigh the same, and it was sold. Hermione asked the lady if she could unshrink all of her books, as she didn't know how yet and the lady happily obliged she loaded all of the books into her new bag. The lady said it had an unlimited capacity and if you wanted to find something all you had to do was say what you wanted to the bag and it would come to the entrance.

She paid for he purchases and loaded the trunk into the bag; it was magic Hermione thought to herself! And then assessed what she could do now, she still had a few gallons left so headed towards the pub she had seen to order something to eat. When she entered the whole pub seemed to be buzzing with some confusing news about harry potter the boy who lived, ignoring the commotion she ordered some soup and ate hungrily. She sat there for what must have been at least four hours reading after she'd finished eating, she'd made it through all of her course books and through most of the potions one. This subject looked so fascinating; she just couldn't wait to try it.

Tomorrow was a big day in her envelope she spotted her ticket. The Hogwarts express it read, on platform nine and three quarters. Of course, ¾ was a perfectly logical place to catch a magic train to a magic school. Of for god sake, how on earth did she get to it? That was a problem for tomorrow. She went back to her alleyway and drifted back to sleep, thought of magic trains filling her head.

I hope you liked it!


	4. Entrances and Exits

A/N: So here is my second chapter of the night, once again I hope you enjoy

 **Entrances and Exits**

Hermione was walking around platform nine and ten at Kings Cross station contemplating how would you, if you were a magical architect, hide platform nine and three quarters when she saw the unbelievable. Someone was running head-on into a brick wall and instead of crashing he sailed straight through the solid wall. Well, then that answers my question she thought, halfway between the sign for platform 9 and 10 through a brick wall. How else would you get to a magical school?

Without thinking too much about it she ran straight towards the wall to pushing trolley and trunk through, she emerged onto the other side, her eyes full of wonder. She seemed to be a bit early as the only other person on the platform was the older boy she had seen run through he was no sporting robes with a pin badge saying head boy, well that explains why he's early. The Hogwarts express, however, looked magnificent unlike all the trains she'd seen. It was a crimson steam engine, but she had read all about them in books, she enjoyed learning about the mechanics behind the machine. It was just so magical she climbed onboard and unloaded her trunk off of the trolley glad of the feather light charm. It contained all her clothes, her equipment and some of her course books. It was keyed into her magical signature so only she could open it, she thought about that precaution, she certainly didn't want anyone stealing anything especially after all the hard work she'd put into getting them. She found an empty compartment right at the back. She settled down into and opened her bag trying to pick what book she wanted to start with. She finally decided on Hogwarts: a history. She had read most of the extra course subjects so now she decided was a good time to find a bit more about where she was heading off to. It too was fascinating she was currently reading all about how the castle had minor muggle repelling wards on it and was charmed to look unsafe to enter.

About an hour later the train pulled out of the station and she was off, the rhythm was rather relaxing, and deciding to forgo the book for just a little bit she started out of the window watching the outside world flash by. Houses and streets soon gave way to fields and trees; she loved every minute of it. She started thinking to her park, would anyone there notice she was gone, would the librarian miss her. Probably not she thought. It wasn't as if anyone played real attention to her, she was just that girl, and she doubted anyone there even knew her name.

Her peace was soon interrupted by the pudgy boy she had stolen the cauldron off of. Great she thought, let's just hope he either doesn't recognise me or realise I was around when he left his cauldron.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere around here? I've lost my one, His names Trevor?"

"Um no, but I could find him for you if you like," Hermione thought that this was the least she could do for the boy and he didn't even question the cauldron.

"Thanks, I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way"

"Hermione Granger" she replied.

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured Neville's toad flying towards her, and sure enough, the toad flew down the length of the train, and into the boy's arms. Neville stood there with his mouth wide open. Feeling as if she had repaid him for the cauldron asked if he was ok. He acted as if she had tried to full-on kiss him this time and rushed out the door and down the train as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Feeling slightly deflated she resumed reading, she thought after all the work she'd put into getting his toad he could have at least said thank you. Never mind, and anyway, when did she start expecting manner from people. This time it was a little longer before she was interrupted and had managed to go onto the house system. It was by a sweet old lady pushing what seemed to be a trolley full of sweets, the lady inquired if she'd like anything and not really knowing what was what asked if there was anything she would recommend. She ended up coming away with two chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie bots every flavour bean, a sugar quill and a pumpkin pasty. She may as well enjoy herself if she could.

She looked at the Bertie Bot beans and read the label on the outside; she was not expecting that, earwax flavours, grass, dog food. What the hell was wrong with these people? Did they enjoy these? Quickly putting them away she turned to the pumpkin pasty, these turned out to be rather nice, as too were the sugar quills. Next, she moved her attention to the chocolate frogs. She opened her packet to find the frog literally jumped out of it, climbed up the window and flew out of it. Well there goes that one, she opened the next but this time caught it before it climbed out. Once it touched her hand the frog solidified and went still simply becoming a chocolate shaped frog. Within the packets contained two cards, on one read Merlin, the most famous wizard, from Slytherin house at Hogwarts and famously became part of the court of King Arthur. And on the other was a picture of a golden bird, underneath it read, Phoenix, live for many centuries due to the regeneration, every time it bursts into flames. Its tears and song are famously known to have healing powers.

Then suddenly two boys barging into her compartment, one relatively tall with bright ginger hair. His limbs were long and lanky, completely out of proportion to the rest of him, with a face covered with freckles and he had a dirt splodge on the left of his nose. The other had black messy hair, was smaller and had broken glasses upon his nose, not much better than dirt Hermione thought. His hair was covering what to Hermione looked like a lightning bolt scar. That seemed important, what was she missing. The two boys looked quite angry, there posture domineering, as if they were trying to intimidate her. Hermione almost laughed, two eleven-year-old boys had no chance of doing that. Wondering what could have got them so riled up she decided to more this staring contest on a bit.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, can I help you," she said mildly annoyed

"What did you do to Neville?" the ginger one spat back, malicious intent drowning out his words leaving the threat alone in his tone

"Sorry, what are you on about?"

It was the skinny one that replied

"He hasn't said a word since he came out of your compartment you much have done something to him"

"For your information, all I did was find his toad, now if that's all, would you mind leaving me in peace, I was trying to read" Hermione spat back ice filling her voice. She was already regretting helping someone. Why did she even bother with all this?

Both of the boys looked at her disgusted.

"We know you did something, just remember we'll be watching you, I bet you'll become a slimy Slytherin." The redhead spat as he slammed his way out of her compartment. The other followed quickly staring at her one last time before turning and walking back

Just charming Hermione thought to herself. Deciding to get ready, she started changing into her robes, before she thought she was disturbed again. It turned out her robes were miles too big hanging limply on her small body, they pooled around her shoulders, and were far too long she could hardly walk she wouldn't even make it to the school like this. Well, she thought nothing a bit of magic couldn't fix, after a bit of concentrating they shrunk down to fit her perfectly. That was much better. She then set about rectifying the rest of her appearance, walking off to find a bathroom.

The first port of call was her hair she brushed it into a tight ponytail, trying to manage the uncontrollable. It was nearly hopeless but at least it was out of her eyes. Then came her teeth, getting her toothbrush out of her bag, then finally she splashed some cold water onto her face. She was so ready for this.

She was just about ready when the train slowed down and pulled into the station. She heard the prefects telling them to leave their belongings on the train, so she put her treasured bag into her trunk and made her way to the group of first years that were crowding around a giant of a man, who was yelling for the first years to follow him. They all flocked after the man not wanting to be left behind. They had to travel single file down a narrow and steep path, it was Hermione thought not the safest thing to do in the dark. They were lead to a sort of dock where they housed little boats with lanterns adorned on the top. The large man started yelling again, "No more than four to a boat."

She scrambled towards three girls that were stood in a cluster and asked if she could join them, two of them were identical twins; she learned that they were Parvati and Padma Patil. The other girl seemed to already know the twins, who introduced herself as lavender brown. They were all extremely pretty with perfect proportions and their robes hung of them to show their already forming curves. Hermione noticed that they were all wearing subtle traces of makeup. She wondered why the hell they had started this early she had so much more to worry about than those petty girl things.

After the pleasantries had been exchanged they found a boat and all sat down shakily. Hermione at the back, almost jumped when the boats set off, of course, they were powered by magic. As they rounded the corner, Hogwarts came into view. It was amazing, a castle stood atop a sheer drop of cliffs, it had turrets scattered around the main hall. This was a school; it looked more like a palace. The bombing voice filled the air and they were told to duck under an ivy curtain that covered what looked like a stone archway. They entered a brightly lit stone cavern under the school and was met by...

Oh no, Hermione thought it's the crazy lady, who had come to the library. This is not going to end well. Hermione shrunk back so the lady didn't see her and followed her up the stairs what choice did she have. She could hardly have got back on the boats and ran away. So, slinking at the back of the first years, they arrived in front of two massive double doors. It was then that professor McGonagall started waffling on about the house system and how she was going to check if they were ready for them. She was just trying to avoid her seeing her when finally she left; Hermione sighed and started to relax.

Then a commotion broke out a boy, who looked strikingly similar to the man she had stolen the money from, seemed to have taken an interest into the black scruffy haired boy who accused her of upsetting Neville's. She learnt during this that one was Draco Malfoy and the other was the famous Harry Potter. He didn't look allot, everyone had been so hyped up at the return of the boy who lived, but he looked like a regular annoying boy. If he was meant to be a soldier for the good guy's maybe he should start by not accusing people of things they didn't do. Harry then rejected Draco's friendship proposal. Well, we're not even day one and the drama has already started.

Before the group could start arguing, an echo of screams radiated around the room, Hermione turned in the direction to come face to face with a white translucent man, dressed in a habit. Oh. Of course, the ghosts! The man in front of her exclaimed

"New students about to be sorted! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff"

And before she knew it they had all floated off.

When Professor McGonagall came back they were lead through into the great hall. It was so beautiful the sky was more magical that described depicting thousands of stars, and the floating candles illuminated the whole hall. Wow, she thought to herself this is amazing.

The misfit group hovered in front of a stage, which contained a three-legged stool and an old looking hat. This, Hermione, had already read was how they were sorted, she had no preference over the houses; she didn't think she would end up in Hufflepuff though, they sounded very nice and trusting two qualities she didn't associate with herself. Gryffindor also seemed to be out they seemed so upfront and brave, neither seemed like a good thing. She knew she wasn't brave in that sense she normally ran away if she could. But the other two sounded fine, ultimately she'd leave it up to the hat to decide.

The hat upon the stool burst to life and started singing

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaws,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall all started to applaud and soon enough the first name that was read out belonged to Susan Bones, this was the girl whose robes she had stolen, and she'd have to find a way to say sorry about that. She ended up in Hufflepuff; well I suppose it was obvious with all that apologising.

It was soon Hermione's turn, she walked up into the stage but on her way up made eye contact with the headmaster, which she recognised as the crazy florescent man, oh no. Memories of their encounter flashed through her mind. The man's eyes filled with fury as he stood up quicker than he should have been able. He was suddenly in front of her; she was terrified. He drew his wand out of his pocket. What was she going to do? But before she could do anything though a red light flew toward her and everything went black.

Snape looked at the gaggle of first years enter a look of but his eyes looking for two students in particular. He easily found Mr Potter, the blessed boy who lived. He looked exactly like his idiotic father and by the look of it also made friends with the Weasley. Dumbledore will be thrilled he thought to himself cynicism filling his mind. The other student was a little harder to find, tucked at the back as if not wanting to be seen, that's odd.

Soon enough the sorting hat had finished its song and the sorting had begun, he only really paid attention when an old pureblood family was involved or when the hat shouted Slytherin unexpectantly. The first few girls were Hufflepuffs he snorted, what a surprise, but after a while s few Slytherins emerged, Draco, of course, Parkinson, Crab and Goyle. Brilliant, two idiots to keep Malfoy occupied. It was then the turn of Hermione she walked up the stage and froze looking at the headmaster. Turning, Snape saw hatred rage and anger flash before Dumbledore's eyes. What the hell was going on?

At this point, McGonagall was also looking angry, but then before he could do anything Albus shot across the table with more speed than he could have ever thought and then shot a stunner at the girl. He jumped out of his seat and rushed over to where her limp for lay on the floor.

What had gotten into the pair of them to think stunning an eleven-year-old was acceptable. He lifted her body off of the floor nodding at madam Pomfrey ran straight to the infirmary. When he got there, he lay her down on one of the bed and along with poppy ran diagnostics on the girl. Thankfully he found she would be fine, but that was no excuse.

The first thing Hermione noticed as she awoke was a pounding headache; the second and much more worrying thing was she was in a bed. She never slept in a bed. Never. It felt too weird. What the hell happened, the memories of earlier came flooding back. This was not good.

Shouting interrupted her worrying. There were four people arguing, and it took a while though before she could work out what was being said.

"What gave you the right to stun her Albus" a woman she'd never heard before shrieked

"She is a threat, and I must protect the students of this school" replied Dumbledore

"What you mean to say is that she could have been a threat to your precious potter" another voice cut in

"No, I meant what I said, the whole school"

"A threat she is a mere wisp of a thing, a threat against the great Albus Dumbledore"

"She performed a memory charm on me"

McGonagall was the next one to give her opinion "Albus was only doing what he thought was best, it was clear she is dangerous and doesn't belong in Hogwarts."

Hermione had to stifle a cry of despair, even when she thought she had found somewhere to belong she wasn't wanted. She knew now she just wasn't going to fit in, she should have never bothered with any of this. I suppose there was any number of warnings she mused, Dumbledore and McGonagall, then not having any money, not having a wand, Harry and Ron the list just went on and on. Right then let's get out of here it's obvious I'm not wanted this should be easy.

She closed her eyes and wished like anything she was invisible and sure enough when she held her hand out she couldn't see it. She slipped out of what she now knew was the infirmary and saw all of the adults at the end of the wing, Dumbledore, McGonagall on one side shouting at Severus and a lady she didn't know she assumed she was a nurse from her dress. Never mind who she is it doesn't matter now, she opened the door a fraction trying not to attract attention, thankfully all of the staff were too busy immersed in themselves and their argument. After she shut the door behind her she started wandering about, trying desperately to find an exit. Why was this so complicated, there were so many passageways. She passed numerous classrooms, many staircases she didn't dare try to navigate and many doors that didn't even open. It was only then she noticed a door out to a courtyard, yes this looked promising. She walked out thankful for the cold biting air to ground and calm her. It reminded her of her park, the familiar feeling of being free instead of stifled, free and outside, the stars twinkling above her infinite across in every direction. It was going to be fine she'd be far away from here before she knew it. She looked around and started walking in a random direction away from the school; she was heading for a dark ominous forest. In reality, she didn't care where she was going even this looked more inviting that stupid castle.

Suddenly a voice called out of the darkness, from behind her

"And where Miss Granger are you off to"

Without even bothering to turn around, she wished her invisibility away knowing who stood behind her. He sounded slightly out of breath.

"Anywhere is better than where you're not wanted"

"What on earth are you on about?" his voice filled with frustration

Mimicking professor McGonagall's posture she turned down and in a perfect intimation of her voice Hermione retorted

"It was clear she is dangerous and doesn't belong in Hogwarts!"

Snape sighed,

"She didn't mean that."

Hermione didn't even justify that with a response she simply raised her eyebrow,

"I concede maybe she did, but you didn't make the best impressions."

Hermione snorted,

"Well how on earth was I meant to know that when a complete stranger dressed in the weirdest of clothes tell you that they teach witchcraft, at a magic school no less, then proceed to grab your arm and try dragging you off out of a public library they mean no harm! Oh, I'm sorry I must have just got the wrong end to the stick, it was all my fault, I'm so sorry"

Snape's expression looked mad, "that's what happened then, they tried to grab you and drag you away in the middle of a street"

"Yes, and when I reacted badly and started screaming for help, like any normal child I may add, they managed to magic them to ignore me, which made me feel so safe. These crazy people not only were dragging me away but nobody else seemed to care, what would you have done, gone willingly with the crazy looking people"

Snape started laughing

"No wonder you modified their memories, how did you do that?"

"I simply wished for them to go away and to forget all about me"

Snape started laughing again.

"I think you're going to fit right in here Miss Granger, maybe not with the kind of people Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are but I'm sure you'll find you're place"

Hermione weighed up her options now she had calmed down, she didn't even know where she was and he was offering back up, maybe one more chance wouldn't hurt.

"Fine but if they stun me or whatever I go far away from here"

"I think that is a perfectly reasonable condition"

On the way back to the castle the sun started to break and the two of them started conversing about general things.

"So what subject do you teach," Hermione asked curiosity creeping into her voice

"Potions "he replied highly amused as if it was her curiosity, not the question that amused him.

"That looks so interesting I've only read a few extra books but it's the subject I'm most looking forward to, it looks very similar to organic chemistry" she replied excitedly

Snape just smiled, this girl he had a feeling would break Hogwarts

"Well I'm glad you think so"

Soon enough they were back in the infirmary where she found the three adults were passing.

As soon as she reappeared Dumbledore nearly pounced on her fury lighting up his eyes

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, I needed the toilet and got a bit lost" innocence filling her voice

Snape started chocking and Hermione smiled at him.

She just lied to the headmaster of Hogwarts without batting an eyelash Snape thought, this is going to be fun, I doubt she'll even need me.

Heroine continued

"You know as it's my first night here and I have no ideas where anything is"

Everyone continued to stare at her.

McGonagall was the first to speak

"How do we know she's whom she says she is and not a death eater in disguise?"

Whatever a death eater was it certainly didn't sound good.

"I'm eleven, and I certainly don't like death with my breakfast so how the hell would I be a so-called death eater" Hermione flung back getting mildly annoyed

"Minerva you can see clearly she is no death eater, for goodness sakes she's muggleborn."

"Fine fine, well now that it's breakfast we can do you're sorting then if you'd like to get changed we'll give you some privacy," the headmaster said smoothly

Hermione actually went to find the bathroom and dressed in some new robes which she had to once again resize and then emerged from the curtain to find Severus waiting for her.

She looked up at him,

"Right then let's go to breakfast" her voice shaking slightly the events of the morning finally catching up with her.

Snape smiled back "I'm afraid we don't stock death on toast so you may be disappointed, but I hear the full English is quite satisfactory"

Hermione started laughing and all nerves left her. Probably for the best she thought. Severus reminded her it was now professor Snape rather than Severus and he would have to call her Miss Granger. Hermione sighed reluctantly, she looked a bit crestfallen, pushing all of those thoughts to the back of her mind as they reached the now ominous double doors once more.

Snape looked down at her to reassure her

"If you ever need my assistant you shall always have it"

"Thank you professor" she replied nodding at him

And then the doors opened…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, either way please review, good or bad just let me know.


	5. Expectations

A/N: Thanks to my beta Freyre Archeon and thank you once again to everyone who has faved followed or reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Expectations

Every pair of eyes turned to look at who had entered the great hall. It was as an experience rather intimidating. Hermione instead of crumbling counted to three, readjusted her posture, holding her head up high, and followed professor Snape.

She reached the stage from last night when he indicated she wait there.

Professor Dumbledore stood and commanded everyone's attention,

"Due to a slight incident last night, we shall be doing the sorting of Miss Granger now"

He beckoned for her to come up to the stool and this time she sat down butterflies filling her stomach. And the hat was placed on her head...

 _Well hello there, who do we have here?_ A voice said in her head.

 _Hermione Granger Mr. Hat_ , she replied mentally, _can you read my mind_ she added as an afterthought.

 _Not really, I only see what I need to see, now where to put you, you really are something aren't you. Let's see then, so it was you that caused all the commotion at the feast._

 _It wasn't my fault she added trying not to seem like a troublemaker._

 _And you don't have a wand, this is getting good!_

Time continued to pass and Hermione and the hat kept discussing all the events that led up to this meeting, telling it about the near abduction, the hospital wing, how Snape convinced her to stay.

Half of the hall was watching with bated breath as well over ten minutes had passed and the other side had started to ignore it and focus on breakfast.

 _So where to put you, you're certainly brave, escaping like that at such a young age._

 _I'm not that brave I've run away too_ she retorted resentment filling her tone.

 _I see_ said the hat cryptically, _and you're certainly smart but not like the Ravenclaws they like to be smart for the sake of being smart you do it for the upper hand, to win._ _I certainly agree with your reasoning on Hufflepuff, you would be far too much for them to handle._ It chuckled as if imagining the situation.

 _So its Slytherin,_ Hermione replied, _that's the only one left._

 _But you see child I've never done this before and I'm worried._

Hermione didn't understand why he would be worried

 _I'm sorry_ the hat finally said quietly before booming out,

"Slytherin!"

The whole hall resumed staring at her and one table started clapping. Snape was smiling at her and she offered a small smile back. Well at least I have a house now, she thought as her tie changed to green and silver and her crest to a snake. Dumbledore stood up again as she started walking towards the Slytherin table

"Well this is magnificent the first ever muggle born in Slytherin."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, oh that certainly didn't sound goods. The hall erupted in whispers and the Slytherin table started whispering about mudbloods and started booing. At first, it was a whisper like the wind in the grass but soon it crescendoed into something so much more. The sound reverberating across the whole room, a chorus of hate.

Great, bloody great as Hermione sat down to try and grab some breakfast. The entirely of Slytherin moved away from her so she had the table to herself, well never mind it could always be because I didn't have a shower this morning she smiled to herself.

Snape saw the girl smiling to herself cursing the headmaster in his head, she could have had a chance in Slytherin, Granger may not have been pureblood but Dagworth-Granger was. It could have all worked out dam him. Despite all of the negative attention, she didn't look that phased. She was tucking into some toast and enjoying the morning. What sort of child was this? He couldn't even help her publicly as all of the little pureblood monsters would report to their infinitely more scary pureblood parents. Well, shit. She had done well today though. A true Slytherin rising above it all, he found her amusing she had a dry witty sense of humour unusual for her age, it was refreshing, he thought. He only hoped it would get better for the girl, she had in his eyes done nothing wrong. Only defending herself against as she eloquently put it against "a complete stranger dressed in the weirdest of clothes" that pretty much summed up the headmaster. He only hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her.

Hermione looked at the piece of paper Snape handed her as he walked down the rows a scowl fixed firmly on his face, huh she thought, I wonder what brought that on. Charms was the first, this looked exciting and she was really looking forward to it. She was, however, wondering how she might do this without a wand we'll just have to see.

She decided as she didn't have a clue where she was going to follow the older student leading a gaggle of first years. She walked far way so they didn't notice her but close enough not to get lost. She passed many of the classrooms she found last night when they reached the moving staircases. There were layers upon layers of giant staircases that seemed to move on rotation. She wondered if there was any pattern. Soon enough after jumping over the trick step she found herself outside the right room.

Hermione it seemed was the last student and as such took the last seat away from everyone at the back corner of the room. Their teacher, Professor Flitwick seemed to be half goblin and due to his height was stood on a precarious pile of books. He was so short that even with the tower she could only now see him.

Flitwick started his class with a roll call, and when Harry Potter's name was read he let out a small squeal and nearly fell off his tower. Once the whole commotion of the register was done, he asked every student to get their wands out. This for Hermione presented a slight predicament, what was she meant to do?

Flitwick looked over in her direction and reissued his command,

"Um, professor I don't have a wand."

"Have you lost it already Miss Granger?"

"No professor I didn't lose it, I just never had one."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I never got a wand."

"Well then you are going to need one, and detention for coming to class ill-equipped, now go to Professor Snape's room, I know he has a free period now and he'll get you sorted out."

Hermione traipsed out deflated, she had a detention on her first day, how was that fair.

Then she realised she had no idea where Professor Snape was or even the room he would be in. This presented a quandary. It was much to Hermione's surprise a ghost who helped. He simply flew out of the wall and into her path.

"A first year what are you doing all alone and lost" he drawled creepily

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm looking for Professor Snape's classroom"

"Well the Hermione Granger, I am the bloody Barron, also known as the ghost for Slytherin house, I'll take you to whom you seek."

Following the ghost Hermione mused was not the strangest thing she had done to date, so as they got further and deeper into the castle she just went along with it. After around a ten-minute walk, they arrived deep in the dungeons at a door. The bloody Barron floated off waving and wishing her luck. Hermione with all the courage she had knocked three short sharp taps on the door and walked through.

Snape was confused when he saw Hermione enter his classroom, surely she has a lesson around now, charms if he was not mistaken. She looked nervous as if he may be mad at her,

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?"

"Umm, idonthaveawandandflitwickgavemeadetentionbecauseofit!" she said hurriedly

"Slow down, and repeat that."

"I don't have a wand."

Snape was mad now, how did this girl not have one, had she lost it, broken it and he had thought better of her.

"Come along and speak clearly after me."

"But sir you..."

He pinched a bit of grey powder out of a pot on his desk threw it into the fire and shouted "the leaky cauldron" and he was gone.

Hermione gaped; well then off to the three broomsticks. She copied the professor getting a handful of powder speaking her destination and held her breath. She felt as if she was being pulled in all directions and then found herself tumbling out onto hard wooden floorboards of the leaky cauldron. Snape seemed to have waited for her but soon started to march off to Ollivanders, Hermione had to run to keep up with him fighting through the crowds of shoppers.

They reached the shop they were looking for and Snape swung the door forcibly shaking the bell attached ringing it loudly. Ollivander appeared within seconds frowning slightly when he saw the pair.

"Mr Snape dragon heartstring, silver lime, 13 ½ inches, how can I help you today?"

"It is not me who requires help; this is Hermione Granger a student in my house who thought it was clever to turn up without a wand."

Ollivander turned to Hermione, looked at Snape and then turned back to Hermione,

"Congratulations on making Slytherin young lady now about the wand, you didn't tell him, did you?"

"He didn't even give me a chance, nobody did, I even got a detention for it!"

Ollivander started laughing,

"What the hell is going on" snarled Snape.

"Miss Granger here does not need a wand."

"Does not need a wand, what rubbish are you spouting now old man."

"Hermione tried every single wand in my shop and none chose her simply as she does not need one, she is so used to doing wandless magic no wand feels wanted enough by her."

Snape looked astounded, why didn't she just say that. It was probably the point because you stormed off without letting her speak, nice one Snape. Before he could reply Ollivander spoke again,

"Miss Granger if you wouldn't mind showing Professor Snape what happens whenever you pick up a wand" passing her one of the nearest boxes.

"Are you sure sir, it didn't end well last time?" Hermione almost whispered,

"Just give it a wave"

It was as if a muggle bomb had gone off in the shop, all of the boxes were scattered everywhere, everything was broken. It was carnage.

"Now sir can you see why I can't have a wand."

"Then how are you supposed to do magic?"

Hermione closed her eyes and just stood there,

Around her all of the boxes were put back on their shelf, the desk and furniture fixed and all of the glass mended when it was finished she opened her eyes and said,

"I think I've got it covered" she apprehensively.

Hermione walked back into class with a letter from professor Snape and Ollivander explaining her situation. When Flitwick read it he nearly toppled over and off of his tower.

"Well then Miss Granger, we have been practising the Lumos charm, it's purpose is to create a bulb of light at the end of one's wand seeing you don't have one, well, let's see what you can do. Oh, I also withdraw my detention"

Hermione looked at Flitwick with an air of determination and once again closed her eyes and this time imagined little bits of light. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by little orbs or lights the size of fireflies floating all around the room, casting a warm glow on everything they surrounded.

Flitwick actually fainted, he fell off of his tower and just lay there for a bit, Hermione wondered what she should do. Deciding quickly, she ran to the infirmary and told the matron, by the time they got back to the classroom Flitwick was sat upright.

"I'm fine just had a bit of a shock, now class if you want to resume with your charms."

Hermione conjured her firefly lights again, and they continued to float around the room much to the rest of the students' annoyance who couldn't seem to manage to get their wand to even flicker.

Her next class was Transfiguration, it looked to be quite exciting but once again Hermione was worried about the whole wand thing, at least she had her note. She walked in a took a seat to herself at the back of the class, as the rest of the students filed in they all left ample room away from her. Great, she thought, well at least there won't be any distractions. Professor McGonagall started her lecture with a warning speech.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" professor McGonagall gaze seemed to gravitate towards Hermione on this.

She then transformed the desk in front of her into a pig, and back again.

Hermione thought this looked really exciting but was slightly disappointed when the next hour of the lesson was filled with note-taking.

It was at this point that Professor McGonagall came around the class with a box of matches and handed one to every student. Hermione looked at the one in front of her wondering what she had to do to it.

It turned out she had to turn it into a needle; she wasn't sure which one, a knitting one, sewing, embroidery, surgical. Maybe she shouldn't be concentrating on the specifics. As then McGonagle asked them to get their wands out.

Hermione raised her hand,

"Yes Miss Granger."

"I don't have a wand, but I do have a note,"

She beckoned for Hermione to come forward and read the note.

"Very well, but I doubt you will be able to complete many of the exercises without one."

Hermione was getting angry at the tone of these teachers, so with all her strength she went deep into herself and thought of a surgical needle, a large curved one. She held her breath and let the relaxing feeling wash over her. When she opened her eyes she felt awfully week but was pleased to see her match was now the exact replica of the needle in her head, actually now she'd come to think of so did all of the matches in the class.

Before she could contemplate his further she felt awfully tired and fell asleep.

For the second time in a very short period of time, she found herself lying in a bed. What had she done this time, oh yes, those needles.

She raised her head to find the same four adults around her bed; her vision was swimming as each figure bled into the next, colours merging as she tried to right it in her head. She felt exhausted as if all the energy had been sucked from her.

"Oh what happened?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Well Miss Granger, it seemed you exhausted you're magic, you see, you didn't simply turn your match into a needle but every single match in the castle, imagine the surprise of the muggle studies professor who found her lesson on muggle survival skills cut short when she had nothing but a needle to try and start a fire" amusement flickering in Snape's eyes

It was Dumbledore that spoke next

"What possibly possessed you to do that?" his voice full of malice and blame.

"Well, you see Professor McGonagall said she doubted I could do any transfiguration so I wanted to prove I could. I don't do well when someone says I can't do something. I just wanted to show I was as good as all the other students in that class. I'm sorry if I went a little overboard."

She heard coughing coming from the black-clad figure in the corner.

"Well, I suppose I offer you some congratulations Miss Granger, you are obviously capable without a wand, maybe I underestimated your abilities. But you still nearly managed to put yourself into a magical coma."

It was then professor Dumbledore that started spluttering,

"This was done without a wand, but how, that's not possible for her to be able to do wandless magic. Not to that degree anyway, she's just a child. Are you sure it was wandless, she could have been holding it under the table"

"Would you like a demonstration headmaster, I could provide a small one if you'd like I'm afraid my magic hasn't quite recovered yet."

"Yes, Miss Granger I believe this would be sufficient proof, but don't worry if you can't," he said the twinkle returning to his eye.

Hermione closed her eyes and picture what she wanted to happen, holding her hands in the air to show she didn't have a wand and opened her eyes.

The headmaster's garish pink and orange stripped clothes and hat had been changed into jet black with green and silver trim. As the headmaster didn't understand, she also conjured a full-length body mirror for good measure. All of the staff started laughing and Dumbledore looked livid, Hermione offered a small smile of apology. Dumbledore got out his wand and tried to turn them back with little success.

"Nicely played Miss Granger, may I ask when this wears off?"

"Umm, I'm not too sure about that, sorry" Hermione replied honestly, she had no idea if the clothes would even go back to normal, let alone a time frame.

The staff burst out laughing again.

And Dumbledore walked out.

"Well, I am afraid this patient needs some rest. If I may ask what your remaining classes are if they don't involve magic I will let you go but if not, you must promise not to overexert you're self again"

"I've got lunch first and then double potions." she replied happily

"Well then that should be ok, Severus, may I ask you to watch out for her?"

"Of course, Poppy." Snape replied

"Off you go to lunch then young lady, and if you feel any worse come straight back."

When she got to lunch she found that another table had been added to the Slytherin table right at the back of the hall. It was stood a few metres from the other long one. Hermione pondered what to do. She walked up to a group of first years she recognised from charms. She wanted to give them one last chance for them to say it had all been a misunderstanding.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, pleased to meet you, may I sit here" pointing to a seat next to them.

The blond one she recognised as Draco started laughing,

"I'm sorry we don't eat with mudbloods, you might get filth on our food, there's your table" he spat pointing to the separate table

Looking down at him she realised what a prejudice society this was, and with venom filling her voice said,

"Well at least I'm not a bigoted, dyed blond immature inbred"

The entire table went silent, as she walked off. They obviously didn't want her there and there were no other seats, so she sat at her own table and got a book out of her bag. If she got her own table she was going to make the most of this. She had her own little portions of food in front of her. She decided to revise her potions theory before the lesson as she dug into a lovely macaroni cheese.

She got so stuck into her book she only stirred when the rest of Slytherin left the table; she shoved all her books into her bag and ran out of the door. She made her way down to the dungeons and found a seat once again at the back of the class.

She had just taken her seat when professor Snape swept into the room; he looked so different than he did in the infirmary.

He started with a roll call pausing at Harry's name for effect

"Mr Potter our new celebrity."

He then started his lesson,

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class was silent as if absorbing every word and understanding its implications.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked like a rabbit in headlights, serves him right Hermione thought for not reading even the required book.

"Where would you look if I told you to look for a bezoar?"

"I'm not sure sir" Harry muttered

"And finally, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane"

At this, Harry just shook his head, not even bothering with words.

Hermione was trying not to laugh, as Snape gave the answers to the questions. Even someone who had only read the first chapter should have known most of it. Was her class simply that stupid?

It was then on to the brewing, a simple boil cure Snape directed them into pairs but at the blank refusal of her classmates to work with her, Hermione got her cauldron out and got to work. She got all her ingredients out of the cupboard and wondered and she worked why everyone was trying to follow the instructions to the letter, there was an obvious flaw in the potion recipe, which meant it was half the potency it could be.

Hermione looked around to see Neville about to add the porcupine quills when she knew he hadn't taken his cauldron off the fire.

"Neville no, don't add that yet," she said across the classroom

Neville dropped his quills away from the potion and started to shake.

Snape walked over to her,

"And why might that be Miss Granger?" he asked

"Well, if he did the porcupine quills are too reactive with the hot potion and it would have exploded creating so kind of caustic substance."

"Very well Miss Granger back to your potion."

Hermione felt deflated as Snape went off to scold the Gryffindor boys who all seemed to lose points.

Hermione continued to mind over her potion, a clockwise stir there and anticlockwise stir here, just slight adjustments from the recipe. She took it off the heat and bottled a vial into a standard vial, and then went on collecting into other vials. She thought to herself she may as well keep some, it seemed too good to waste.

Snape was watching over the class as they started brewing, his eyes drawn to Hermione, she was looking in her textbook and then back up to the board as if debating the meaning of life. It's only a boil cure, not wolfsbane he muttered under his breath. She was watching her peers with confusion written all over her face. Snape didn't get it, what was driving her to this. Then he saw it instead of stewing the slugs like both sets of instructions said, she juiced them, then did three quick anticlockwise stirs. She was modifying the recipe, a first year. She brought her cauldron off the heat then only added a quarter of the porcupine quills needed. As this was happening Snape's concentration on the class was waning, so concentrated on her and what she was doing he had forgotten he had 19 other children in his lesson. This was when Hermione exclaimed,

"Neville no, don't add that yet!"

Snape looked over at the suspecting student and sure enough, he would have caused a catastrophe.

Snape, however, wanted to know why Hermione knew that too.

"And why might that be Miss Granger?" he asked curiosity in his voice.

"Well, if he did the porcupine quills are too reactive with the hot potion and it would have exploded creating some kind of caustic substance."

"Very well Miss Granger back to your potion" he replied, so she understood what happened in detail, how on earth had that happened.

As she was decanting her potion, he saw her use multiple bottles, then he realised she was keeping some for herself. Looking at it he could see why it was brilliant much stronger than the others in the class. It was a vibrant blue colour and looked perfect.

"Time is up" Snape bellowed to the class,

"Bring your pitiful attempts to my desk and tidy your workstation."

When Hermione approached his desk, he wondered how she had got the potion to look like that first time.

"Please stay behind at the end of class Miss Granger."

Hermione looked slightly started but quickly schooled her emotions and nodded, going back to tidy up.

Hermione had cleared the last bit of her desk and waited for the rest of the class to leave, this took considerably longer than she expected. Quite used to organising and cleaning equipment Hermione had finished quickly. While waiting for the rest to catch up she started reminiscing back to last summer.

She had found out about a great opportunity, yes it may not have been perfectly legal, but when did that stop her. She knocked on the metal rickety door three times and was ushered into what looked like a mismatched chemistry lab. In fact, as Hermione knew full well it was a drug manufacture. Hermione had heard that they were looking for a trainee to start making the drugs, she knew a bit about basic organic chemistry and wanted to advance that knowledge. She spent the next three months learning all there was to know about making and distributing any drugs needed, and by the end of it, she could easily make, purify and market all the drugs she needed. She even knew, how to check if she was being conned with ingredients and also test for duff batches. This was unfortunately when the drugs raid occurred, she managed to escape but many of the others hadn't been so lucky and so had gone to jail, and her exploration into the world of drugs was over.

However, she had not forgotten that she had learned and was simply applying it in a legal more academic way.

She walked with caution to Snape's desk, wondering what on earth he could want.

"Miss Granger do you understand what you have given me," he asked silkily,

"A cure for boils" she replied.

"Well yes that is correct, but it is also a much more concreted recipe and better than your peers, do you care to tell me how this happened"

"Well, professor, I saw that the slugs could if juiced and not stewed whole, would increase the efficiency, but due to this I would have to alter my stirring pattern, and add fewer porcupine quills."

"So, you altered the recipe"

"Yes, I didn't see the point in making a worthless potion when I could make one that would work; it seemed to be a bit of a waste of ingredients."

"Worthless?" Snape questioned.

"Isn't it, it's certainly not strong enough to cure any human boils."

To this comment Snape only said,

"On top of any class homework I would like you to write up any changes you made to any of your potions and why you made them."

"Of course sir, was that everything?"

"One last question, how come you're seem practised at this."

"You see sir; I've had a passion for chemistry, I especially enjoyed chemical synthesis."

"How you're only a child, you certainly don't learn this level until at least college or even university?"

Not wanting to answer any more of the professor's invasive questions she shrugged her shoulders, picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please review, favourite or follow. Any one or combination is very much appreciated.


	6. Common rooms and Investigations

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter, I had a few things I had to deal with in my life. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or faved. Each one kept me going to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy…

Common rooms and Investigations

Walking out of the last class of the day Hermione was shattered, she was looking forward to falling asleep and recharging what Madam Pomphrey had called her magical core. However once again being left to fend for herself she had no idea where the Slytherin common room was. She mused all the possibilities, she knew they didn't have a tower, and she presumed since Snape was their head of house it would be in the dungeon, but where within the maze of passages she did not know. She then thought about how earlier in the day she had help from the castle's dead inhabitants, now how do I find those.

She started looking around until instead of a ghost she found a portrait hung on the wall. He had an old wizard face, with long flowing grey hair. He was sat in a library at a desk covered with papers. There were candles casting a dim glow over the scene. The man looked at her as if considering whether to acknowledge her.

Hermione looked up and though to herself what's the worst that can happen.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the Slytherin dormitories are?"

The man looked down at her with shock in his eyes.

"And why, do you want to know that?"

"Well you see I missed the first night and my house mates don't exactly like me, and I have no idea where they are and no idea even which direction the common room is." Hermione said in a rush, her words blending into one long never ending sentence

"Oh, I see well a lost Slytherin, and you were hoping I could help you?"

"Well, I suppose if there was any way I could help you in return?" Hermione said.

"Well, Slytherin, I would enjoy seeing the sunlight again, the darkness if nice but can become a bit overbearing"

"Maybe I could see about moving you to a corridor with a real window then." Hermione countered.

The man seemed to contemplate Hermione's offer

"Well then, we seem to have a deal, Salazar Slytherin at your service, and you are?"

Hermione just stared at the man, he was the founder of her house, and well that was a development.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger, I don't recognise that name, are you a half blood." The man asked suspiciously.

Hermione looked at the floor, shame filling her face. Her entire posture changed, her shoulders dropped, her arms hung with her hand clasped together.

"I'm muggleborn" Hermione muttered under her breath, barely audible.

"What was that girl speak clearly now" the man said impatiently.

"I am muggle born." Hermione shouted, "A common and dirty mud blood that is obviously unworthy of such a noble house."

She looked at Salazar to find his lip curled in discus and her nose pointed in the air as if he could smell something bad. His look of distain made Hermione re-evaluate the man. So all of the rumour of his blood purity were true, Pity she thought, he couldn't see past heritage and lineage. Well then, it's his loss, she would deal with him similarly to everyone else in this school, by rising high above it.

"Well thank you for your help sir" Hermione said walking off away from the man.

It took a while before she came across 3 older Slytherin that looked around 5th year. They had obviously been sneaking out after curfew, as were now sneaking through the dungeons. She followed them silently before they whispered then stepped through a full length portrait containing a snake which had swung open. Yes, she thought, she found it, she approached the door to find her trunk outside with a note pinned to it and the door closed. She ripped the note from her case and started to read.

Mudblood

You are not welcome here, if you enter do not blame us for whatever fate becomes you. It is certainly not our fault you have dirt running through your veins.

You have been warned…

She read the note and was only slightly disappointed, why did she think she would be even welcome in her house common room. Well she mused, it could be worse. She started wandering her trunk floating after her. She walked aimless round and round the dungeons, not even caring were she ended up. It must have been hours although she really couldn't tell she had worked herself further and further into the maze. All the stone work was identical, each twist and turn lead her deeper into the darkness, which was only dispersed with torches that were getting more and more infrequent.

She had given up all hope of ever finding her way out and had lent against the wall. Sliding down it, exhaustion filling every bone. She just wanted somewhere to sleep. She mused she could have spent it in a corridor, but she felt less safe there than on the streets. She wanted desperately somewhere she could go and relax. Then as if someone had heard her prayer a door appeared. It was rather ominous, the darkest of the black. It had deep grains running deep, into it, with swirling silver hinges that slithered across the door like a living snake. There was a silver handle too, thick and chunky, a ring of heavy material that hung waiting to be opened. Hermione thought even for magic this was unusual, she didn't feel depletion in her magical core so she didn't think she had done it so who had?

She felt a gentle caress of her ice walls, surrounding her mind, as if someone was only trying to reassure her someone was there. It however, felt powerful, almost omniscient in nature, it had felt her distress and tried to help, whoever it was tried to help, and in this state Hermione was not going to decline.

She walked over to the door and pulled it open. As she walked through it, she felt as if a wall of magic washed over her as if it would only let her enter. She was greeted by a lovely lounge area with an emerald green sofa in front of a roaring fire place. The fire kept the room warm and gave it a homely feeling. Around the other three sides of the walls were full floor to ceiling bookshelves. The books looked old, full of knowledge ready to be learned. There was also a large mahogany desk, with silver upholstery. The room was extremely elegant but at the same time homely. Hermione loved it.

In one of the corners another black door stood, and as her curiosity got the better of it she went exploring through. Behind it lay her bedroom. A wrought iron bed, that's headboard was as black as ink and twisted into shape. The covers had a lovely swirling silver pattern on a green background. There was a think luscious rug on the floor, which was joined by a large wardrobe, chest of draws and dressing table all in a dark rich mahogany wood. This Hermione thought was more than she could have ever dreamed of. She was now actually glad that her house had refused her entry, or she would have never found this paradise. She had never had somewhere she felt more at home.

She then noticed another door connecting this room to what turned out to be a bathroom. It contained a beautifully large shower which Hermione started at longingly, how inviting it looked, maybe in the morning she pondered yawning as she did. She looked around the room; it was more than she could ever have hoped for. Hermione wondered who on earth did this for her, it certainly wasn't the headmaster, and she didn't think this would be something Snape would do, as she was pondering a warm feeling spread through her mind again, this feeling without using words said Hogwarts. Hermione was shocked; Hogwarts did this, the building as some believed was indeed sentient. Well that was a surprise. She concentrated on the warm feeling and thought of the word thank you and pushed it toward it. Hogwarts replied, anytime, and then as quickly as it came the feeling was gone.

Hermione sat there for a while reeling over the implications over what had just happened; the castle liked her and had given her a room. This was big, she had a no strings attached ally. Finally, although as the thought popped into her head, can a building however sentient it may be, be your friend. Probably not she sighed; well an ally is better than nothing.

Then a sudden, loud crack filled the air and before Hermione stood a small wrinkled creature. It was the size of a small toddler, with unhealthy looking grey skin. It had a long protruding nose and floppy ears which dangled down below its head. It looked rather peculiar Hermione thought, but then who was she to judge.

"What is miss doing in here?" The being asked determinedly, oh so it's one of those Hermione thought.

"Well I was just kicked out of my common room when I found this door, you see and then I just went along with it and sat down, I'm having one of those days" she replied.

"Miss, shouldn't be here, Miss should be in her dormitory."

"Well then, do you want to go to my dormitory and explain to them that, as they threaten me if I even stepped foot in that corridor let alone get into a bed in there?"

The elf looked at Hermione calculating. "You should not be here!" the thing almost screamed at her.

Hermione was taken aback why it was getting so caught up in this?

It continued "If miss doesn't go back to her rightful bed the house elves will not help miss they won't!"

Hermione pondered, the house elves that's what they're called, well she was not giving in.

"That's fine by me, I certainly don't need your help, I am quite happy in this room, on my own."

"Fine, see how you like it in one week!" The house elf angrily spat.

And with another crack, this one louder than the first it disappeared again.

Hermione wondered if this day could get any weirder, it was certainly quite interesting, but all she really wanted was to get some sleep. She found her way back to her bedroom and just gently reaching a tiny bit into her core she imagined her belongings coming out of the trunk and unpacking themselves and sure enough one by one each of her personal possessions floated past into her rightful place. Her books came flying out first as they arranged themselves alphabetically on her newly acquired book shelves, then all her stolen robes flew into the wardrobe followed by her dark purple bag, which also unpacked. Then when she thought she was finished, some of her books, quills and parchments all went back into her satchel, packing it for the morning.

She then went to the bathroom, freshened up and changed into her night clothes. She then got into bed, it was so soft so luxurious. The mattress made of clouds, and the pillows like marshmallows enveloping her into them. It was heaven, yet as Hermione lay there she just couldn't get to sleep. It was then she noticed something was missing, and mused if she could truly correct it, no harm in trying right? This time she reached deeper into her magical core, ideally, she thought maybe she shouldn't have gone that deep but oh well too late now. She thought and though about what she wanted to happen. And as soon as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, she was greeted by thousands of stars illuminating her ceiling and in one corner the moon shone brightly. It was truly beautiful she thought as she drifted quickly off to sleep.

She woke up to sunlight shining open her, looking at her watch reading 5:30 wow, she thought that's helpful. She dragged herself out of her bed and into the shower savouring every moment as the glorious hot water rained down on her, then realising she should be at breakfast dragged herself once again out of the warmth, quickly drying herself and throwing on a new pair of robes.

She grabbed her book bag, and walked out of her safe paradise, she found that she knew exactly where she needed to go, as if instinct was guiding her. Reaching out to her surroundings she pushed a message: did you do that? To the wall of Hogwarts. A sheepish, maybe, was all she got in reply and she started laughing. Well it was quite a nice gift to have and it saved her getting lost on a maze every time she wanted to go to bed.

She made it up to the great hall, and as she walked in the door, she wondered where the hell was everyone. There was no one there. The staff table was empty; no students lined the house tables, looking down at her watch it read 6:15. Then she saw the ghost that helped her find professor Snape.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where everyone is?" she asked.

"Hello there Slytherin, you are quite early, you won't find anyone else for at least an hour."

"Oh, well thank you."

"My pleasure" the ghost said drifting off.

Hermione sat down at her little table and noticed unlike the rest of the tables there was no food on hers. Oh, of course the house elves, that made sense they must be responsible for the food. So where did that leave her, without food, and if they did that, they were probably in charge of cleaning and washing too. The last too she could handle but the first how was she going to deal with that. She got up and walked back to her rooms, when she got there, she noticed another door leading off her sitting room. She opened it loving all the surprises to find a kitchen of sorts, there was a little range, and many cupboards she opened one to find it cold, like a fridge and full of food. The other cupboards seemed to be in the same state full of raw ingredients she could do something with. In one corner there was also a shelf filled with cook books. That she thought was extremely handy. She made herself some breakfast, and then wondered how she was going to excuse herself from all the meals in the great hall. When her toast and tea vanished, the warmth of Hogwarts pushed the image of hr food appearing on her table in the great hall, and so she trekked back.

Sure enough, when she got there her crude toast and butter was laying there along with a pot of tea she had made for herself. She noticed as she sat down, she was still the only person in the hall. As she ate, she grabbed her copy of Wandless magic: What you need to know, and continued to nibble on her toast.

She noticed that around half seven, the first egger Ravenclaws and a few staff member walked in, among them professor Snape and Quirrell. She glanced over to them and just stopped when she saw Quirrell. Around his head was a black sickly cloud of this smoke, it screamed evil and death and just... Hermione couldn't breathe. What was wrong with him? The darkness was overwhelming it was just, everywhere. How could he even be alive with that, and what the hell was his turban hiding. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't friendly. It felt like a sort of parasites, sucking all of the life out of the professor. What was she going to do about it?

It presented as a quandary to Hermione; she thought how nobody else noticed this. It was pretty dam obvious. So why had nobody done anything about him? She had finished her breakfast and saw Snape exiting the hall. She quickly followed him.

"Professor I have something important to talk to you about."

"What is it now Miss Granger"

"Professor Quirrell, he has a thick black cloud of dark magic covering his head sir." Hermione replied determinedly

Snape Hermione looked at her with disbelief.

"Does he now, the stuttering mess that is professor Quirrell is covered in dark magic, I highly doubt that, now if that is all I have better things to attend to."

Hermione sighed well that went well.

Snape entered the hall to see only one Slytherin sat at the table; of course, he thought to himself it would be Granger. She was a bit of a mystery. He drank a cup of strong bitter black coffee, he felt as if he may need too today. Quirrell entered they nodded politely at each other but didn't exchange any words. He didn't eat anything but helped himself to another cup of coffee. He then started to leave; he had to prepare the lab for lessons.

As he walked out of the hall he heard the light patter of feet after him and then Granger's voice rang out.

"Professor I have something important to talk to you about."

Oh, why couldn't she have waited until the coffee had at least kicked in, he was up late last night talking with the headmaster about the protection surrounding the philosophers stone. It was ridicules keeping the stone here in the same place at the precious boy who lived, it was like adding another target on a school, but who was he to argue against the headmaster. He was as a result of the meeting in a foul mood.

"What is it now Miss Granger" he drawled.

She looked determined as if this was of deathly importance, what she said almost made him laugh. Professor Quirrell, the scared of vampires, stuttering professor Quirrell covered in dark magic preposterous, the girl he thought was wrong. Maybe she just wanted the attention or maybe she did truly believe it. But he knew it wasn't possible.

He bit her a cruel reply the hope of her leaving it alone. She looked crest fallen then her face filled with a bitter look of determination, that he didn't like, as she walked off towards her next lesson. He was slightly worried, that she was going to do something stupid.

Hermione walked out of the great hall with an added determination, so only she could see the horror that was professor Quirrell. Well then, she needed to deal with it. She thought she could start by testing the waters with each member of staff to see if they could help her.

But first she had the lesson she was least looking forward to, flying. The subject simply didn't appeal to her. She certainly didn't trust a small broom to hold her weight and fly. No matter how much she believed in magic some things were just too preposterous. She looked at her timetable to find that they had it with Gryffindors simply brilliant.

A gaggle of students were already waiting in the court yard, when madam Hooch strode out and blew a whistle to summon then round her. Hermione sighed she didn't have a good feeling about this. She stood next her broom and looked down at it; it had bent sticks protruding in every direction, it looked even worse than her hair, a feat she hadn't believed possible until now. Well she thought best get this over with. She held her hand and firmly but encouragingly commanded it up.

The broom she decided, didn't like her and to be honest the feeling was mutual, after five more times where the boom had simply rolled over or tried to float. It finally came to her hand reluctantly. It was so humiliating. She was the second to last with only Neville left, All of the other Slytherin and Gryffindors were giggling at them.

As soon as Neville had finally got the boom to comply, they were instructed to mount the brooms and grip on tightly. What did madam hooch think, that she was going to do let go? Then when they were told to kick off and hover, all hell broke loose.

Neville's broom flew off extremely fast. He was chaotically zig zagging across the sky with no control as he got higher and higher. Madam hooch was screaming for him to get down, but Hermione thought that was highly unlikely from that height she was surprised if he could see them let alone hear them.

The broom then went vertically leaving Neville sliding of the end and falling from a great height. Hermione instinctively reached into her core and concentrated on a soft landing for Neville. He was plummeting to the ground fast but when he was about to hit the floor he stopped a few feet above the ground. Hermione relaxed knowing that at least he hadn't died.

Madam hooch looked shocked, and then rushed over to where the boy was lying on the ground. The rest of the class was staring at him and Hermione simply slipped away. She didn't know if they'd work out it was her and she certainly didn't want to stay around to find out. During the proceedings she ruled out Hooch as someone who could help her with Quirrell if she couldn't handle a broom accident how would she cope with dark magic. Well who was next?

She mentally went through a checklist of all the staff, ruling out ones as she went. Their history of magic professor was a ghost so she didn't think he would be much help, professor Sprout her herbology teacher was a kind looking Hufflepuff woman who Hermione thought looked as if she would faint if she even tried to deal with the blackness and evil around Quirrell. Her astronomy professor Sinistra, didn't seem like the sort of person to want to deal with anything outside of her subject so she too was off the list

So who did that leave, Flitwick was a dueling champion so maybe he might be useful and used to combat, McGonagall seemed a capable witch even if she didn't like her maybe she might be able to help.

She decided on during her next class talking to Flitwick. She arrived slightly early, and as it was a theoretical lesson got her quill and parchment out of her bag and then her book on wandless magic.

The class soon began, but with the notable exception of one boy who lived. Never mind, she thought she had bigger fish to fry. The lesson dragged on, and on. It wasn't especially boring it was simply, well she was impatient. Finally, she managed to get Flitwick alone.

She walked up to his pile of papers he was stood on and cleared her throat.

"Um, excuse me professor I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course, Miss Granger is there anything I could do for you?"

"Well as a matter of fact yes..."

She explained to him about seeing the cloud of black around Quirrell and how she told Snape who dismissed her.

"We'll Miss Granger if professor Snape says there is nothing to worry about then I am inclined to agree with him. Do not worry yourself I'm sure your just imagining things."

Hermione stormed out of the room how dare he accuse her of making things up, she knew what she saw. That cloud was pure evil. Nothing less. She had one last hope professor McGonagall.

She rushed down the corridor realising her talk with Flitwick had almost made her late for her lunch. Instead of going to the great hall she rushed to her room, into her kitchen and made herself a quick sandwich. She then rushed off to her next lesson, transfiguration. She soon learned after the first fun lesson of each subject the teachers all seemed to have mountains of theory they had to do. So, as she worked through all of the basics of transfiguration, she let her mind wander. What on earth could that dark cloud be, a disease, it looked evil maybe it was a curse whatever it was she wasn't sure.

Hermione looked up to see everyone handing in their work, she too scurried to the back of the line. When everyone had left she looked at professor McGonagall, and decided to deploy a different tactic.

"Excuse me professor, I was wondering if it was possible to see magic?"

The professor looked taken aback.

"Well it is possible but only very powerful wizards who have spent their lives dedicated to it, Why do you ask?"

Hermione pondered, McGonagall didn't seem like she would believe her.

"No reason I was just curious, thank you for your help professor."

Hermione decided to abandon that as if the lady would ever believe her, she thought as she walked out of the class room

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please review, follow and fav. I will post another one soon.


	7. Trolls and Interrogations

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or faved the last chapter. Your support was amazing. I hope you enjoy this…

Trolls and Interrogations

Time had flown for Hermione, she enjoyed most of her lessons. Except dada, she could only see the cloud of darkness surrounding him, but apart from that it was great.

Today she was so looking forward to charms, they were finally after weeks of theory, that really didn't seem to apply to her, allowed to make things fly, not just hover, fly!

This was going to be great! She walked into the class room and took her usual seat. On the desk sat a white feather, well at least its light though Hermione. When all the class filed in, professor Flitwick reminded them of the incantation and wand work for this spell. And then he let them loose. Hermione closed her eyes as before, the teachers had stopped her doing too much magic in case she exhausted herself, so any magic outside classes was off the table, but she still did little bits in her room. However this was the first time she tried this. She wanted it really bad, so when she opened her eyes she just groaned. Not only was her feather and every other feather in the room floating, but every single inanimate object was as well, and then to top it off she saw professor Flitwick float past as well. Just great, she only wanted her feather. Professor Flitwick asked her to not try again in class and asked her to stay behind as well. Just great, the rest of the class started sniggering and resumed their attempted, but to Hermione's amusement the only exciting thing that happened was when one Gryffindor boy managed to set his on fire.

By the end of the lesson the class looked at her with envy. She didn't mind though she still managed to get it right, she only had to work on limiting her power. She was also in a good mood because of Halloween. Every year she used to wander round town, knock on doors, pretends to be Annie from the film and then be showered with sweets. It was a lovely night; she hoped the Halloween feast here would be equally fun. She had cooked a wide array of sweet treats, the cupboards she learned provided her with any ingredients she needed as long as she asked. She simply had to walk up and say, please may I have the ingredients to make apple pie. Then when she opened it everything she needed already prepared was there. It was if Hogwarts couldn't give her the food directly but tried it's upmost to help her.

She was walking behind the boy who lived and the red headed menace, when she heard them talking. They were by the sound of it discussing the lesson previously.

"I still can't believe that no one managed to get their float" Ron said to the group.

"Well apart from Hermione" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Hermione certainly doesn't count, she has no friends, a slimy slithering and even the teachers don't like her, how many hints do you think she needs before she gets it, she doesn't belong. She's a freak in this world, she should go back to live with the muggles"

The group erupted in laughter and general choruses of where she belongs, and exactly.

Hermione only hear "she's a freak" echoing round and round her head, memories came flashing past of all the times her parents called her one and she just had to get away. She ran past them not caring when she knocked into Harry on her way past.

She ran to the nearest bathroom, she'd had enough of all these people she knew they were only jealous of her, but part of her believed they were right. She knew she wouldn't belong but how she craved it anyway, she also saw how Flitwick looked at her as she floated him of, a look of exasperation and tiredness. She knew all her teachers didn't like how she did magic. It was different, something they didn't understand.

She locked herself in a stall and collapsed to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore did anyone out there not think she was a freak. She cried and cried until she had no more tears. Hours must have passed; she didn't even care about missing so many lessons. She wouldn't be wanted anyway.

She looked at her watch, the feast had begun. She had been so excited for that but now it only held dread. She opened the stall door and looked in the mirror she looked like death. A foul stench then filled the air, like rotting flesh, she turned around slowly dreading what she was going to find. A mountain troll she mused, why not? It held a thick club it its arms, it at this point had only just noticed her. Hermione pondered what was she going to do; it was in between her and the door. It took the first swing at her and she jumped artfully out the way, she was so angry, why did it have to come here of all days. Her anger bubbled and burned as she reached into her magic core, and wished it would just stop. There was an audible snapping and breaking of bone as Hermione looked up, the trolls neck had snapped cleanly and hung limply at an angle. Hermione gasped, the troll fell to the floor in front of her with a crash.

It was at that moment the teachers decided to join her. Professor Snape, McGonagall and Quirrell all came rushing in to find Hermione stood by the troll's body. Quirrell gasped, it was however McGonagall who spoke first. "What on earth happened here, Miss Granger? Was it you who let the troll in?"

Hermione was outraged how dare they accuse her letting a bloody mountain troll in.

"Of course not, why would I do that" she snapped frustrated.

"We'll have to see about that, you will accompany me to the headmaster. Is it knocked out?"

"No professor, its dead" Hermione replied ice filling her voice, did they not care about her.

"Why on earth did you know that?"

"Well professor, I killed it!"

"What do you mean you killed it? Killed it... why on earth would you kill it" Quirrell stammered

Hermione was exasperated, did they care at all for her wellbeing.

"You see professor if you would have preferred, I could have let the troll bludgeon me to death with the club it was trying to swing at me, and then you could question the troll on why it thought killing me was a good idea, as you seem so caught up in the trolls welfare and haven't even asked if I'm ok. Which for your information I am just severely magically depleted. It is nice to know that teachers look out for murderous beasts over their student" Hermione near spat at her.

McGonagall looked taken aback, Quirrell looked scared of her and Snape looked slightly amused at her outburst.

"Well, Miss Granger I will escort you to the headmaster now" McGonagall said

Hermione and the head of Gryffindor walked to the office in silence, Hermione was musing why the woman hadn't apologised for liking a troll over her, but Hermione hadn't apologised from the memory modification. Maybe forgiveness starts when one rises above the other.

"Professor McGonagall, I am truly sorry for modifying your memories, I was scared and didn't understand and I did the only thing I knew to try and get myself out of the situation. I apologise"

The professor stopped walking, and just stared at the eleven years old, as if realising what a horrible person she had been.

"I also owe you an apology, for both trying to drag you away without your permission and for just now. I was shocked and..."

"Thought because I was a Slytherin it must have been my fault" Hermione ended

The woman's face became stern again; we have reached the headmasters office

There in front of them stood a gryphon. How typical a gryphon door.

"Lemon sherbets" spoke McGonagall.

The gryphon twisted and a step appeared Hermione and McGonagall both stood, her professor on the top one and she on the third one down when the stairs started to make upwards in a spiral pattern.

When they reached the top, they both entered to find the headmaster sat behind a giant desk. "Ah Miss Granger I would like to have a little chat about a certain troll. I will ask nicely but only once."

Did you let the troll in?

As this was being said she felt a cold and careless poke at her head. She expelled him with so much force that he had sweat flowing down his head.

She glared at him, and clearly and confidently said, "No."

Dumbledore looked at her, "You see Miss Granger I have no proof of this and I certainly don't take your word for it"

"I wish to use veritiserem, a few drops and I can know for certain"

Hermione was glad she had scoured over all of the wizarding law books.

"I'm afraid you seem to be forgetting a few things professor, as I am underage it's illegal to use veriterseum on a minor"

"Ah you see, Hermione I can, and I am a member of the wizzagmort, or wizarding government and under extreme circumstances can use it when it is needed. I also believe that a mountain troll qualifies."

"So I have no choice?" Hermione asked annoyed.

The headmaster shook his head.

"Fine just get on with it." Knowing she couldn't lie.

The headmaster got a small vial out of his desk draw, and walked over. She knew she was only meant to receive 3 drops, so when more than double that hit her tongue, she was shocked. Was he trying to poison her?

"Is your name Hermione Granger?"

She felt awful, her own magic had been turned against her forcing her to answer the questions truthfully. She had virtually no control, she felt beyond helpless, a feeling so strange for her.

"Yes"

Dumbledore looked smug, not the winning smug the power crazy type.

"Did you let the troll in?"

"No" at this response Dumbledore looked angry.

"Did you aid in letting the troll in."

"No."

He grew angrier.

"Did you kill the troll?"

"Yes" his eyes getting brighter.

"Did you kill the troll with dark magic?"

"No" how dare he thought Hermione, he was pushing at boundaries.

"Have you ever practiced dark magic?"

"No" Hermione was getting madder now, he had no right

The headmaster looked deviated that she had not been guilty of anything he could charge. He waved her away and she walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she saw professor Snape who pounced on her

"What the hell did you do?" Hermione looked awful, her skin was ashen, bags under her eyes which were blood shot. Her posture slumped in exhaustion.

Still in a monotone voice

"I killed a troll." Snape looked confuses, then realisation dawned on him and he started to curse

"Did he use veritiserem on you?"

"Of course he did" Hermione replied still being compelled to tell the truth but allowing her to sound more like herself

"He was trying to find a way to expel me" she continued

Snape looked confuses what do you mean expel you

"He asked me, if I let the troll in, if I helped let the troll in, whether I used dark magic to kill it and if I've ever used dark magic in general."

Snape looked down at the girl in front of him; she had just been interrogated by Albus Dumbledore and survived. How did that happen?

He was also struggling in understanding why she faced the troll.

"Why were you in the bathroom?"

The girl looked embarrassed and looked as if she was trying to fight the compulsion.

"I was crying" she wheezed.

Snape looked down at her in surprise

"Crying?" he questioned "Why?" wanting to get to the bottom of this

She was full on fighting it now, sweat breaking across her forehead.

"I'm a freak" she replied tears budding in her eyes.

"A freak?" he asked confused, not understanding the connection.

"Instead of levitating just my feather in charms, every inanimate object in the room and professor Flitwick started floating about, after the lesson the Gryffindor's in the class called me the freak of this world and said I should go back to living with muggles."

"You're not a freak" Snape said back sternly.

"Oh, but you see I am, and that why it hurt so much more" she said sadly as she walked away from the shocked potions master.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, if so please review, follow and favourite. Thank you. Next chapter: Christmas!


End file.
